El placer de los fantasmas (Phantoms' Pleasure)
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Isabella Swan está entre cosas en la vida... entre puestos de trabajo, entre hogares y entre relaciones. Cuando asiste a la fiesta de Halloween de su prima, nunca espera terminar entre dos hombres. Vestidos como fantasmas, Edward Masen y Jacob Black esperan divertirse en la fiesta, pero nunca sospechan que tendrán en sus brazos a la mujer de sus sueños antes del final de la noche.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Aqui les dejo la segunda adaptación del circulo de tres de _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**

**Advertencia: Este libro contiene relaciones hombre hombre**

* * *

**El Placer de Los Fantasmas**

**Argumento:**

Isabella Swan está entre cosas en la vida... entre puestos de trabajo, entre hogares y entre relaciones. Cuando asiste a la fiesta de Halloween de su prima, nunca espera terminar entre dos hombres. Literalmente. Desnuda. Bella no sabe quiénes son sus amantes enmascarados, y mientras lucha por encontrar su dirección en la vida, entregarse a una relación de ménage en este período decisivo parece poco prudente, a pesar de los deseos ardientes que la colman.

Vestidos como fantasmas, Edward Masen y Jacob Black esperan divertirse en la fiesta, pero nunca sospechan que tendrán en sus brazos a la mujer de sus sueños antes del final de la noche. Cuando ella desaparece antes de que puedan revelar sus rostros y aclarar sus intenciones, saben que andarán su propio camino pedregoso, hasta que se las arreglen para convencer a Bella de que debe rendirse al placer en sus brazos, un placer que no será fantasma en lo absoluto.

* * *

**_Capítulo Uno_**

Esto no era exactamente lo suyo. Varias cosas en realidad.

Disfraces, fiestas de Halloween o ménages. Isabella Swan miró a su alrededor, en el gran patio de su prima. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, mientras todo el mundo aprovechaba el día festivo de la próxima semana, y se ponía en contacto con su niño interior. Un conjunto de disfraces la rodeaba y las risas, justo más allá del patio, en una amplia extensión de playa. La noche era inusualmente cálida y las parejas habían optado por deleitarse al aire libre.

Bueno, no eran parejas. Era Tríos. Una docena de tríos.

Mirando alrededor de la amplia extensión, decorada con tallos de maíz y calabazas talladas, Bella se sintió incómoda.

Giró su ligera capa negra a su alrededor y, de manera encubierta, vio las interacciones de los demás, tratando de no ser una voyeur tan obvia. No estaba muy segura de si era que no le gustaba la idea de un menage, si esta la intrigaba demasiado para su comodidad, o, si simplemente, se sentía como un bicho raro en este grupo.

Eran las dos últimas razones, supuso. No había ninguna manera de que pudiera llamar disgusto a su sentimiento.

En realidad, no era la única persona sola. Había algunas otras personas dando vueltas, que no estaban en tríos establecidos. Al otro lado del patio, dos hombres vestidos de negro y con máscaras negras, llamaron su atención. Cabellos caían sobre los bordes superiores de sus máscaras, y sus trajes ocultaban sus bien constituidos cuerpos. Obviamente, estaban esperando que su mujer llegara. No podían estar solteros, por supuesto, tal vez estaban juntos. Eso podría ser.

Ambas miradas se volvieron hacia ella, y ella sonrió benignamente, sintiendo vergüenza por haber sido atrapada mirándolos. Con indiferencia, cambió la dirección de su mirada, fingiendo que en realidad había estado mirando hacia la multitud, y no comiéndoselos con los ojos.

Su vientre dio un pequeño salto cuando se dio cuenta, unos pocos minutos más tarde, que todavía la estaban observando directamente mientras hablaban.

¿Estarían interesados en ella? Desvió la mirada de nuevo, aunque su atención se mantuvo firmemente sobre la pareja.

Su mirada cayó sobre tres personas en medio de un abrazo.

Un hombre besaba el hombro de la mujer, mientras el otro besaba sus labios.

Una súbita respiración acompañó al apretón en el vientre de Bella. La piel de gallina se levantó en sus brazos, y estaba muy segura de que no era por la ligera brisa que llegaba del plácido lago, sino por la idea de tener a dos hombres amándola al mismo tiempo. A su prima Alice en verdad parecía gustarle. Ella y sus dos esposos parecían tener un matrimonio idílico, amoroso y malditamente caliente. Todas las mujeres de este lugar parecían tener dos hombres que las cuidaban como si fueran el más preciado ser del planeta.

"¿Te diviertes?"

Bella levantó la mirada hacia la mujer, vestida de moza de servicio medieval, que se acercó a su lado. "Hola Alice. Oh sí, es genial. Ustedes hicieron un trabajo maravilloso con las decoraciones." Levantó la copa de brandy que había estado sosteniendo en una mano. "Grandiosas bebidas."

Alice frunció el ceño. "Estás aburrida."

"No. Yo solo... me siento como una tercera rueda", confesó y luego miró a su alrededor. "¿O debería decir cuarta rueda? Agradezco que me hayas invitado–"

"Tú estás quedándote conmigo."

"Ya lo sé. Es amable de tu parte y de parte de Jasper y Peter, que me permitan quedarme mientras pongo mi vida en orden."

Alice emitió un sonido con la garganta. "No vayamos allí de nuevo. Eres de la familia y mi mejor amiga. Quiero que te quedes. Todavía me enfurece que ese imbécil de tu ex marido..." Se contuvo mientras tres de los invitados pasaban.

Bella le sonrió al trío disfrazado como dos jeques y su chica del harén –a ella no le importaría ser una chica de harén. Se regañó mentalmente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? "¿Qué estabas diciendo?" Preguntó una vez que los tres estuvieron fuera del alcance de su oído.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir", respondió Alice. "Es un idiota. Me siento muy mal por habértelo presentado."

"Sí, lo sé" Respondió Bella. No era culpa de Alice que el hombre hubiera sido capaz de ocultar su verdadero yo detrás de su suave encanto. Pero Bella lo había aprendido rápidamente. Había cambiado su vida entera para evitarlo –moverse por los diferentes turnos en el hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera de la sala de maternidad, cambiar todos sus patrones diarios, para que sus caminos no se cruzaran, buscando trabajo en un hospital diferente. No había escapado a tiempo. Había tenido que cruzar el país y regresar a casa, después de que su marido –ex marido– decidiera lanzar su peso como un respetado médico de alto rango y había conseguido que la despidieran.

Como era de suponer. No quería ver al hombre que la había usado como un saco de boxeo hasta que había reunido el valor para dejarlo. Él no había aceptado el divorcio o la orden de restricción contra él.

Bella se estremeció de nuevo, esta vez debido a la peligrosa situación en la que había estado. Si no hubiera sido por la vida que había construido en Seattle mientras ella y su ex, James, habían vivido allí, habría hecho las maletas y regresado a casa tan pronto lo hubo dejado.

Se metió un mechón de su largo cabello castaño detrás de la oreja. Este era difícilmente su hogar, ya que la mayoría de sus familiares vivían a varias horas de distancia, pero Alice había querido que viniera aquí. Bella se preguntaba si había sido un error. Las relaciones poli-amorosas no eran realmente lo suyo, aunque lo que estaba viendo la intrigó cada vez más, durante la semana que llevaba allí.

"No es tan extraño como parece," se rió Alice, entre dientes.

"No estaba pensando eso."

"¿Qué estabas pensando?"

Bella sintió al calor subir hasta su cuello, pero su traje de vampiresa probablemente lo ocultaba. "Estoy… intrigada."

"¿En serio? Debería presentarte a–"

"Oye, muchacha, tenemos necesidad de... tus servicios", una voz profunda gruñó, mientras una mano aparecía en el hombro de Alice.

"¡Peter!" Alice lo amonestó, y luego suspiró mientras Jasper besaba su cuello.

"¿Cómo están nuestros bebés?" Le preguntó.

"Shhh... bien", murmuró Alice.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Bella, mirando la ligera hinchazón en el vientre de Alice. No había imaginado...

Peter deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa mientras Jasper la rodeaba desde el otro lado. "Estamos embarazados", confesó Peter.

"Todos nosotros", agregó Jasper.

"No se lo íbamos a decir a nadie todavía", dijo Alice, con una sofocada mirada a sus esposos. "Cullen está en lo más alto en lo que se refiere a la investigación de la fertilidad, lo que permitirá a una mujer como yo tener un bebé con sus dos esposos... al mismo tiempo. Todavía estoy en un período tenso. Mi médico piensa que en dos semanas más, podremos empezar a sentirnos cómodos."

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Alice, felicidades!", Exclamó Bella con voz baja, consciente de que su prima quería mantener el secreto.

"Bueno, a la mierda", dijo Peter para su sorpresa. "¿Qué?" preguntó Jasper.

"Alec. ¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta aquí?"

Bella siguió la mirada de Peter y vio al hombre que ella conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hizo una mueca, a sabiendas de su historia. Él había insistido en que Alice era su prometida y había causado bastantes problemas a su prima. Otro idiota. El agua de su ciudad natal debía ser tóxica para los hombres. Tanto Alec como James eran de allí.

"Mantengamos la calma", recomendó Alice.

"Sabes que la única razón por la que no le di una paliza la última vez que lo vimos fue por respeto a tus padres," gruñó

Peter. "No hubiera sido bueno que vieran a sus nuevos yernos comenzar una pelea en su casa."

"Voy a llamar al Sheriff y pedirle que venga", ofreció Jasper.

Miró a Peter. "Quédate con ella."

"Sabes que lo haré."

Bella sospechaba que ninguno de los dos se fiaba de Alec hasta que pudiera ser despedido. Y con su esposa embarazada, estarían doblemente alertas. Puso su copa en la mano de Peter. "Voy a hablar con él."

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera detenerla, comenzó a caminar por el patio. Tenía un montón de experiencia en el trato con visitantes no deseados en la sala de maternidad. No todo eran flores y botines de bebé. De vez en cuando, alguien llegaba y molestaba a la madre, y Bella había sido a menudo comisionada para su eliminación.

Se desharía de Alec antes de que causara a su prima cualquier tipo de tensión.

"Alec", dijo entre dientes, mientras agarraba su brazo y lo arrastraba hacia el patio delantero fuera de la vista de los invitados.

"Cuánto tiempo sin verte", dijo él, tirando de su brazo para sacarlo de su agarre y girando hacia ella. "He oído que gastaste todo el dinero de James y después te deshiciste de él para poder andar de perdida por ahí. Siempre has sido una puta."

Su interior pareció convertirse en plomo. Sus dedos apretados se volvieron tan fríos como si hubieran estado cubiertos de hielo. "¿Te dijo eso?", preguntó con incredulidad. Después de todo el dolor con que le había causado su ex, ahora la seguía con mentiras.

"Sí, me dijo todo sobre el asunto. La larga lista de hombres que has tenido. Ya que te gusta tanto una polla, qué tal si pruebas la mía. Siempre quise follarte, pero pertenecías a mi mejor amigo, James." Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la acera." Mi coche está justo allí. El asiento trasero es grande y bonito. Y si alguien pasa, tal vez querrá participar.

Sabes que es lo que hacen por aquí."

"Eres un idiota", respondió ella, esperando que el agente de policía que Jasper había ido a llamar, apareciera pronto.

"Alice no te quiere aquí. Debes irte".

"Está bien" él le agarró la mano y tiró de ella hacia su coche.

"¡Suéltame!" gritó al mismo tiempo una voz profunda exigió: "Suéltala."

Su mirada voló en dirección a la voz. Los hombres que habían llamado su atención en el patio trasero estaban tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

"Ahora" afirmó el otro, subrayando lo que su pareja había dicho a medida que avanzaban. Antes de que Alec pudiera parpadear, los hombres la habían liberado. Uno la sujetaba contra su pecho, su aroma a madera llenando cada una de sus respiraciones, mientras el otro hombre daba un paso entre Alec y ella. Miró por encima del hombro, a tiempo para ver a Alec tratar de golpearlo, su golpe fue desviado, y luego regresado. Él aterrizó en el suelo con un sonido audible.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó el hombre que había puesto fuera de servicio a Alec.

Ella asintió mientras una patrulla de policía se estacionaba al frente de la casa. Minutos más tarde, todos habían dado sus declaraciones y Alec fue detenido.

Se dio cuenta tardíamente que los hombres que la habían rescatado todavía tenían sus brazos alrededor de ella, de una manera muy parecida a la forma en que Peter y Jasper habían sostenido a Alice anteriormente.

Conscientemente, puso su capa a su alrededor y se retiró de su abrazo casual. Sólo el hecho de estar de pie tan cerca de ellos, le calentó la piel y la hizo sentir sensible en lugares en los que no quería pensar. Y húmeda. Su pecho subió y bajó mientras trataba de frenar su excitación.

Miró a su alrededor, al pequeño grupo. Alice y sus esposos habían llegado de manera apresurada en el momento que el Sheriff había llegado. Nadie se había quitado las máscaras y todo el mundo parecía conocer a los demás. Bella se encontraba en una suprema desventaja.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" le preguntó Alice, justo cuando Bella estaba a punto de preguntar sus nombres.

"Sí, ellos dos me rescataron cuando Alec se me iba de las manos." Miró hacia la pareja vestida de negro."Gracias."

"No tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo con esos disfraces", Alice criticó a los rescatadores de Bella. "¿Qué se supone que son?"

Jasper tosió, obviamente cubriendo una risa. "Perdónenla.

Las hormonas del embarazo la han puesto de muy mal humor."

"¿A quién más se lo vas a decir?" le preguntó su esposa.

"Vas a dormir en el sofá." Volvió la mirada hacia Peter.

"Yo no dije nada", se defendió este con las manos levantadas.

Bella apretó los labios para ocultar su sonrisa ante el intercambio. Conocía a Alice lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que no estaba para nada molesta con sus hombres y Bella tenía la sensación de que serían un trío feliz en su cama esa noche.

Una punzada de celos se extendió a través de ella, pero la hizo a un lado mientras miraba a los otros hombres por la esquina de sus ojos. ¿Cómo sería ser amada igual que su prima? Respiró con frustración. Tenía que parar con esto.

Alice se volvió de nuevo hacia la pareja vestida de negro.

"¿Qué son?", repitió.

"Somos fantasmas oscuros", uno de ellos se echó a reír.

"Aparecemos de repente bajo la cubierta de la noche."

"Salvamos el día y nos llevamos a las doncellas", dijo el otro.

Bella gritó mientras era arrastrada repentinamente sobre un sólido y amplio hombro, mientras todos los demás reían entre dientes. "¡Alice! ¡Ayuda!" Golpeó la espalda del hombre. "¡Bájame!"

Su prima caminó hacia adelante, siguiéndolos mientras Bella era llevada lentamente. Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Estás perfectamente segura", susurró al oído de Bella.

"Estabas interesada. No hay mejor par con el que explorar.

Relájate y diviértete." Hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que ellos te dejen ir?"

¿Quería? ¿O quería ver cómo podrían ser las cosas con dos hombres que ya le habían demostrado ser gallardos rescatadores? Alice confiaba en ellos...

Miró al hombre que los seguía. "¿Nada que no quiera?"

Él sonrió, mostrando los blancos y rectos dientes, que contrastaban con su ropa y la máscara. "Nada. Te lo prometemos." Dio una palmada a su compañero.

"Lo prometemos", lo indujo a decirlo.

"¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea, Jacob! Pensé que eso era un hecho. Sí, por supuesto que lo prometo". Se volvió de nuevo hacia el trío que estaban dejando atrás. "¡Felicidades Peter!

¡Felicidades Alice y Jasper!" Luego se volvió hacia la dirección en la que habían partido, dejando que Bella mirara de manera impotente hacia su familia.

Bueno, el más alto se llamaba Jacob. Este que la cargaba, era el primo de Peter, Edward –era condenadamente fuerte y el juego de sus músculos bajo su cuerpo la encendía a un nivel que nunca había imaginado. Su mano rozó suavemente su muslo y se dio cuenta de que la corta falda negra que llevaba como parte de su disfraz de vampiresa, se había corrido hacia arriba por su posición. El aire fresco del otoño lamió la parte inferior de su trasero y se preguntó exactamente cuánto de este sería visible para cualquiera que mirara. Mucho, concluyó mientras su mano se movía más alto por su pierna. Y su tanga no ocultaba mucho. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia adentro, moviéndose más cerca de su coño. Sólo otra pulgada y él averiguaría qué tan caliente estaba...

El volvió la cara hacia su cadera. "¿Sí?" preguntó él, con su voz baja y ronca.

Oh Dios, sí. Ella necesitaba ser tocada, desde que ellos habían captado su atención y le habían producido temblores desde el otro lado del patio. Su frente estaba apoyada en la espalda del hombre. Ella asintió, y su frente se frotó contra su camisa de seda. El tibio músculo debajo de esta le calentó la mejilla.

Lentamente, él movió su palma hacia arriba hasta que el borde de la mano se presionó contra su ardiente sexo. Su pulgar trazó la parte inferior del pliegue de su trasero, siguiendo la estrecha franja de tela que la cubría, hasta que llegó a su coño. Una y otra vez, siguió el mismo camino, enviando temblores a través de ella y provocando la emanación de su pegajosa excitación. Él tenía que saberlo.

Tenía que sentirlo. Si ella se sacudía más, se caería.

La anticipación de lo que podría pasar, la hacía sentirse lasciva. Nunca había hecho algo como esto. A pesar de la acusación de Alec de que ella "andaba tras las pollas", la única que había tenido era la de James y esa no había sido particularmente buena. Y ahora, se iba con dos hombres que eran esencialmente extraños. Siempre había tenido la fantasía de estar con un desconocido -alguien que la tratara bien y la follara hasta que se perdiera en un olvido de éxtasis, sin vínculos. ¡Qué emoción tener a dos hombres así!

Ellos no eran completamente extraños, pero no los conocía tampoco. Y puesto que planeaba irse de Cullen en unos pocos días, probablemente nunca los volvería a ver.

Disfruta de la aventura, Bella. Crea algunos buenos recuerdos para sustituir los malos.

Cayó en la cuenta, a través de sus pensamientos difusos, que se dirigían a la casa al lado de la de Alice–donde el primo de Peter, Edward, vivía con su mejor amigo, Jacob.

Bueno, ¡obviooo!

Jacob abrió la puerta y entraron en la casa.

Edward dejó de jugar con ella tan pronto como la puerta se cerró. Agresivamente, hizo a un lado sus bragas empapadas y dos dedos se sumergieron en sus pliegues pulsantes. Ella gritó, su cuerpo se elevó con placer.

Jacob la ajustó para que sus manos se apoyaran en sus hombros. Sus labios cubrieron los de ella mientras Edward seguía follándola con sus dedos. La lengua de Jacob empujó contra la de ella mientras absorbía sus gritos y exploraba su boca. Ella probó el sabor del vino que él había tomado en la fiesta, con un ligero sabor a menta y a hombre. El tomó la parte posterior de su cabeza, enroscando la mano por sus cabellos para mejorar el ángulo de su beso. No podía negar su dominio mientras la devoraba.

"Cariño, estás tan condenadamente mojada," murmuró Edward en su cadera, el ritmo pistoneante de su mano nunca desaceleró, mientras ella se convulsionaba en torno a su tacto. Olas de sensaciones crecieron desde su coño, en explosiones que rodaban por todo su cuerpo.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras besaba ávidamente a Jacob. No podía creer que estuviera colgando indefensa sobre el hombro de un desconocido y dejaba que dos hombres se salieran con la suya con ella –y que le encantara cada minuto de ello.

Su muslo se levantó ligeramente sobre el pecho de Edward, dándole un mejor acceso. Ella quería más. Quería el placer hasta que colapsara por el agotamiento del mismo. En cinco años con su ex, nunca se había sentido tan sexualmente viva como se sentía en este momento.

Jacob retiró su boca. Tomando sus muñecas la levantó y colocó sus palmas contra la pared justo detrás de él.

"Mantente así", murmuró, mientras se agachaba para pasar bajo su brazo. Mirando por encima del hombro, ella lo vio colocarse pecho a pecho con Edward. La mano de Jacob ahuecó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Edward y Bella miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras lo besaba breve, pero profundamente, y luego se apartó y la besó en la cadera. Sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo de su muslo, dirigiéndose hacia su centro. "Necesito probarte," susurró. "Dios, Edward, ella huele tan bien."

Bella chilló mientras los dedos de Edward desaparecían y la lengua de Jacob los sustituía. Con los dientes y la lengua, él consumió sus pliegues, recogiendo su miel, mientras Edward lamía los jugos de su mano. Él sonrió diabólicamente, sus ojos verdes parcialmente oscurecidos estaban llenos de promesas decadentes. Una vez hubo terminado su festín, puso la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jacob, mientras su pareja le daba placer a ella.

Casi no podía respirar ante el poder inesperado del amor entre estos hombres, mientras exploraban su cuerpo. Para Alice el amor no era así... sus hombres no tenían una conexión de este tipo. Sin embargo, esto... era como si ella fuera parte de un círculo de felicidad.

Jacob volvió la cabeza hacia Edward, compartiéndola de una forma inesperada. Su pulgar masajeaba su clítoris. La lamió otra vez. Besó de nuevo a Edward. Lamió. Besó.

Lamió. Besó. Ella pensó que se volvería loca mientras sus dedos se presionaban contra la pared y respiraba entrecortadamente. De pronto, sus dientes capturaron su clítoris y tiraron de él con suavidad. Su grito resonó a través de la casa, mientras un orgasmo cortaba a través de ella. Su visión se volvió borrosa y sus manos sudorosas se deslizaron por la pared.

Un momento después, se dio cuenta que estaba frente a Edward y este la llevaba y besaba mientras Jacob los seguía.

Podía probar su sabor ácido en su lengua, mientras esta empujaba en su boca y la intoxicaba, haciéndola desearlos aún más. Gracias a Dios, Alice la había convencido de darse esta oportunidad.

Él se retiró y presionó su frente con la suya. "¿Vamos demasiado rápido para ti?"

Qué momento para preguntarlo, después de varios orgasmos. "Nunca he hecho esto", admitió. "Pero... no. Los deseo... a los dos."

"¿Estás bien con que nos desnudemos, te toquemos, te follemos? ¿Todo lo que conlleva...?" Presionó él.

"Sí. Todo". La excitación creció en sus venas. Tomaría todo lo que ofrecían. Lo más probable era que nunca estuviera en esta posición otra vez.

Él la dejó sobre sus pies en una habitación adornada en marrones y verdes. Los desnudos dedos de sus pies se curvaron en la alfombra de felpa y se dio cuenta de que había perdido sus Manolos(1 ) en algún lugar. La habían distraído tanto, que no había notado la pérdida de sus zapatos. Sin sus tacones que decían 'fó-lla-me' –tal vez eso era lo que había llamado inicialmente su atención–, era una cabeza más baja que sus amantes. Wow, eran altos. De pie, ella estaba casi frente a frente con gustaba la sensación de ser pequeña y delicada al estar entre Jacob y Edward

Juntos la desnudaron hasta que solo tuvo puesto el sostén negro que levantaba sus pechos y una tanga negra de encaje, que era más decorativa que útil.

Desde atrás de ella, Jacob se inclinó y besó a Edward sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras su mano daba la vuelta alrededor de ella para acariciar uno de sus pechos.

Edward cubrió el otro con su gran mano. Bajó la copa de su sujetador y luego capturó el tenso pezón entre los dedos.

Bella gimió mientras hacía rodar la punta. Entonces, sus bocas se colocaron sobre sus hombros, mordiendo los lados opuestos, bañando las pequeñas cintas y besando su cuello.

La excitación llegó a ella desde la parte delantera y trasera, y su cuerpo lloró con el deseo de sentir ambas pollas en su interior. Nunca había estado tan húmeda para sentirlo en sus muslos. Diablos, apenas se había mojado nunca. Esto era increíble. Ellos eran increíbles. Quería darles algo de lo que sentía.

Tomándolos de las manos, los llevó hacia la cama mientras mariposas nerviosas revoloteaban en su vientre. Ella no se acobardaría, pero las dudas la asaltaron, haciéndola preguntarse si podría hacer felices a dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Dios sabía que nunca había hecho feliz a James.

¡No pensaría en él! ¡No dejaría que le arruinaran esto!

Se detuvo junto a la cama y pensó qué hacer. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba un trío. ¿Se turnaban, uno miraba mientras los otros follaban o todos hacían el amor juntos a la par, dando y recibiendo placer, como lo habían hecho abajo?

"Cariño, ponte de rodillas en la cama", instó Jacob. "Sobre tus manos y rodillas."

Otra oleada de excitación corrió a su coño, mientras tragaba saliva y miraba la cama. Mordiéndose el labio dio el paso y se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón. Era todo o nada. No iba a retroceder ahora. El sonido de cremalleras bajando la acompañó. Ella vaciló, sin saber exactamente lo que querían, pero dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa. Desde su primera vez, nunca había estado particularmente entusiasmada por el sexo, pero con estos dos... excitación parecía ser una palabra débil. La necesidad de que la tomaran, casi la destrozaba por su intensidad.

Ahora desnudo, excepto por su máscara, Jacob subió a la cama y se apoyó contra el cabecero, con el cuerpo situado sobre las almohadas. Extendió las piernas, una a cada lado de ella, y le hizo señas para que se moviera hacia delante.

Se acarició con una mano su larga polla, que se levantaba desde una mata de rizos de color negro. Una gota de líquido pre-seminal se había formado en la punta. Ella se humedeció los labios, mirándolo fascinada. Sus rodillas se levantaron para soportar su cuerpo mientras ella se movía entre sus piernas.

El se inclinó hacia delante para hablarle al oído. "Chupa mi polla, cariño. Tengo tantas ganas de sentir tu boca."

Ella sonrió. Tenía muchas ganas de probarlo también.

Después de todo el placer que le había regalado, con gusto le daría algo de vuelta. Además... esto era algo que ella disfrutaría. El poder de sentir a un hombre retorciéndose mientras ella lo llevaba hasta el borde. Haciendo su mano a un lado, agarró a la raíz de su polla y tomó su ancha circunferencia en su boca. Un zumbido de placer vibró en su garganta mientras su sabor cubría su lengua.

El zumbido se volvió un jadeo, cuando Edward metió los dedos en sus bragas y las arrastró hasta sus rodillas. ¡Oh Dios...!

Su vientre se estremeció, mientras el desenfreno de su posición la golpeaba –la cabeza baja y el pene de un hombre entre sus labios, mientras estaba arrodillada con el culo al aire y sus bragas enredadas alrededor sus rodillas. En medio de un encuentro sexual con dos 'Fantasmas' cuyos rostros nunca había visto. Dos

'Fantasmas' rescatadores con los que nunca había tenido una conversación antes y que la habían llevado a su guarida.

No podía pensar en ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar, más que aquí, en su cama, para su placer. En ese momento, Edward extendió sus labios inferiores con los pulgares y puso su boca en su coño, e inmediatamente revisó su pensamiento. Esto... esto era perfecto.

Sin pensar, chupó hacia arriba y abajo el eje de Jacob, sacando suaves gemidos de él, mientras ella se retorcía contra la inquisitiva boca de Edward. Sus muslos temblaron mientras un fuego lento irradiaba de su núcleo, creciendo mientras su epicentro se estremecía y luego explotó con la sensación. Arqueándose hacia arriba, retiró la boca del eje de Jacob y dejó escapar un grito mientras se sacudía.

Jacob le acarició el cabello, retirándolo de su cara, mientras Edward continuaba, sin detenerse, empujándola hacia otro orgasmo. "Déjalo salir", murmuró Jacob. "Dánoslo todo."

"¡Yo– Oh, Dios!" Sus brazos cedieron, pero él la atrapó antes de que cayera. La atrajo hacia su pecho. Edward se movió hacia arriba al lado de ella y los estrechó a ambos entre sus brazos, luego besó el hombro de Bella. "¿Dónde has estado toda nuestra vida?"

Ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo mientras una realidad no deseada se filtraba. ¿Dónde había estado? "En Seattle". Con su ex esposo y ciertamente no con dos hombres calientes. Mientras miraba hacia abajo todo lo que veía era el pliegue donde sus cuerpos se apretaban debajo de ella y un pequeño resplandor pasó a través de ella.

Nunca habría podido imaginar esto cuando despertó esa mañana. Ni siquiera podía culpar de su extraño comportamiento al brandy que había bebido en la fiesta.

Unos pocos sorbos ciertamente no nublarían sus pensamientos.

"Oye", dijo Edward, tomándola de la barbilla con su dedo y levantando su mirada hacia él. "¿Estás bien?"

Sus ojos la miraban desde detrás de su máscara. ¿Cuán perverso era eso? Si veía a uno de ellos en la calle mañana, dudaba de que pudiera reconocerlos. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la mano de Edward se levantó hacia su máscara.

"No lo hagas" protestó ella. "Al menos, no todavía." Respiró entrecortadamente. "Lo que deben pensar de mí", dijo en voz baja. "Realmente no ando por ahí–".

"Oh, cariño, lo sabemos," la interrumpió Jacob. "Ha sido evidente con cada dulce movimiento que has hecho. Todo es nuevo para ti."

"Eso es seguro", respondió ella, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Apartó el pasado otra vez. Este no tenía cabida en este lugar, con ellos tres. Quería una nueva vida. Esta podría no serlo, pero ciertamente no era necesario hacer hincapié en lo que había dejado atrás. "Puede ser que sea nueva en esto de los tríos, pero sé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que ustedes no se corrieron."

Debajo de ella, Jacob se rió entre dientes. "Lo haremos."

"Más tarde", agregó Edward.

Jacob dio un golpe juguetón al hombro de Edward y su vello le hizo cosquillas cuando se movió. "Tal vez en unos minutos."

"Necesito saber algo primero."

"No estoy casada o comprometida, ni tengo alguna enfermedad", dijo rápidamente.

"Pero, ¿tienes un nombre? Tú sabes el nuestro, y gritar `¡Oh señora condenadamente caliente!´ es un gran trabalenguas."

Bella los bombardeó con una risa inesperada. "Es Isabella.

Todo el mundo me llama Bella".

Jacob jugó con su cabello, mientras Edward acariciaba su brazo. Pasó los dedos hasta su hombro, deslizándolos bajo la tira del sujetador. La empujó hacia su brazo y luego bajó una copa. Un pecho saltó hacia su mano. Lo palmeó. Su pezón se frotó contra su mano callosa, enviando un rayo ardiente hacia su coño.

"Edward", jadeó ella.

"Bella" respondió él.

"¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un cero a la izquierda?", murmuró Jacob.

Bella volvió la cabeza y colocó el brazo detrás de su cabeza.

"Nunca" murmuró, llevando sus labios a los de ella, mientras Edward seguía el tormento de su pulsante pico.

Se sentía tan natural dividir su atención entre los dos hombres, adorarlos a ambos mientras la acariciaban. ¿Cómo podía ser natural? ¿Era ella una especie de rareza y nunca lo había sabido? Aparte de sus dudas e incomodidad iniciales, estaba disfrutando de esto más de lo que hubiera creído.

Gritó mientras la boca de Edward tiraba de su pecho. Él le quitó la otra copa del sujetador para tener acceso con su mano. No queriendo ser ignorado, Jacob bajó la mano y frotó su clítoris mientras la seguía besando. Sus piernas se abrieron para él sin pensarlo dos veces. Era como, si al venir aquí con ellos, se hubiera dado a sí misma a sus deseos.

Por el momento, ella quería lo que ellos quisieran.

Una bruma resplandeciente de felicidad parecía rodearla.

Esta los envolvía en una burbuja de unidad.

Edward se movió. Sus rodillas se colocaron entre las de ella y las extendió más. La ancha cabeza de su polla estaba encajada contra su apertura. Ella retiró su boca de la de Jacob. "Fóllame Edward. Oh, por favor, fóllame fuerte.

¡Sí!" Exclamó mientras él invadía sus resbalosos pliegues.

Estaba tan preparada para él que, incluso cuando las paredes de su canal lucharon para adaptarse a su circunferencia, una sensación aguda, placentera, necesitada y a la vez llena de fuego, pasó a través de su cuerpo.

Jacob la colocó por completo sobre su espalda y se puso sobre su costado a su lado. Su mano se posó sobre su vientre mientras sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba contra el eje de Edward. "Jodidamente hermoso", murmuró.

¿Podría sentir el pene de su compañero enterrándose profundamente dentro de ella? ¿Sus músculos apretando mientras ella lo tomaba? "No puedo esperar mi turno", añadió. "Ya te he probado con mi boca y mano.

Quiero sentir tu fuego alrededor de mi polla. Quiero que me ordeñes como estás ordeñando a Edward."

Otro grito salió de ella mientras su coño respondía a sus palabras y se apretaba contra Edward.

"Jacob detente. Yo no duraré..." Edward gruñó. "Lo sé."

Edward gruñó y, para su deleite, penetró más duro en sus tiernos pliegues. Las vibraciones de sus empujes tronaron a través de su cuerpo. Levantándose sobre sus rodillas, la agarró por las caderas y extendió una mano para arrastrar a Jacob hacia él. Sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello, devorando su boca, sin disminuir su ritmo.

Edward estaba en éxtasis. La mujer debajo de él había salido directamente de sus sueños. Ella era. Era la única.

Los Masen instintivamente reconocían a sus compañeros y él la reconoció a ella. Así como había reconocido a Jacob la primera vez que lo vio.

Apartándose de la boca de Jacob, Edward se le quedó mirando."Eres un aguafiestas".

"Sí, lo sé." Inclinándose hacia adelante, Jacob arrastró su lengua sobre el pezón de Edward y le dio un pellizco rudo.

Las bolas de Edward se sacudieron. ¡Mierda!

Jacob se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones y sorbió dos dedos con su boca. Se colocó detrás de Edward. ¡Doble Mierda!

Con la mirada fija en Bella, Edward se inclinó y capturó su boca. Dios, cómo le gustaba la sensación de su coño alrededor de su polla y su cuerpo suave, femenino retorciéndose bajo él. No se había perdido la mirada de temor que de vez en cuando se evidenciaba en sus ojos, y anheló borrarla. Follarla ayudaría, pero sabía que regresaría...

Jacob mordisqueó su hombro y al mismo tiempo, Edward sintió sus mojados dedos presionar su culo. La punta de un dedo se deslizó más allá de su resistencia, abriéndola poco a poco. Era malditamente difícil relajarse mientras empujaba en Bella. Jacob trabajaba en él, empujando un poco a la vez con cada una de las retiradas de Edward. No era tan fácil como hubiera sido con lubricante, pero Edward no se quejaba. Jacob había conseguido meter un segundo dedo y las puntas golpeaban la próstata de Edward. Bella gritó, arqueándose cuando su orgasmo la recorrió. Edward se sacudió por las poderosas sensaciones. Lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, aulló, su semilla explotando para llenarla.

Su frente cayó en el valle de sus pechos mientras se movía con lo último de su energía tratando de darle la liberación completa, mientras Jacob continuaba penetrándolo con sus dedos. Sintió a Jacob alejándose, entonces un momento después, el gel frío llenó su culo. Los dedos de Jacob trabajaron con más facilidad, pero él los retiró. Edward sintió la resbalosa cabeza de la polla de Jacob en su apertura. Edward sabía lo que iba a suceder. Estaría duro otra vez en cuestión de segundos. Ya estaba creciendo.

Follaría a Bella mientras Jacob lo follaba a él.

Jacob estaba ansioso y hubo una ligera quemazón mientras empujaba hacia adelante. "Aguanta, cariño", le dijo a Bella.

"¿Más?" preguntó ella.

"Mucho. Va a ser duro y rápido. ¿Puedes aguantar eso?"

Ella suspiró con completa satisfacción. Lo que hubiera estado a punto de responder se perdió cuando Jacob avanzó lentamente, llenándolo. A su vez, Edward empujó más profundamente dentro de se retiró para retroceder hacia Jacob. Era un cielo o el otro.

"Sí, Oh sí", gimió Jacob.

Una y otra vez, Edward empalaba y luego era empalado. Él no duraría mucho tiempo así, se dio cuenta que sus bolas abofeteaban a Bella. Vio en lugar de sentir otro duro orgasmo pasar a través de ella. Ella acarició su pezón.

"Quédate quieto," dijo ella. "Estás tan duro en mí así... y cada vez que él..." Su boca se abrió y tomó una respiración mientras Jacob se lanzaba hacia delante. Podría haber sido el aliento de Edward mientras se ahogaba en el aire. "Y", continuó Bella, "Cuando te folla... es como si me follara a mí también."

Era casi demasiado, permanecer inmóvil debajo de Jacob y mirar la pasión en los ojos ensombrecidos de Bella. La presión pareció crecer dentro de él. La liberación se desencadenó y arañó sus pelotas como si no se hubiera perdido en Bella hacía unos minutos. La polla de Jacob acariciaba su próstata.

"Sí, amor, dámelo", gruñó Jacob, mientras Edward instintivamente empujaba más profundamente en Bella, apretando su trasero. Esta vez Jacob no se retiró.

Cabalgó las olas que golpeaban tanto sobre Bella como sobre

Edward. Su semen llenó a Edward.

Él y Edward cayeron uno al lado del otro, aún conectados.

Edward llevó a Bella con él. Todos ellos yacían jadeantes.

"Increíble", susurró Bella.

"Perfecto" respondió Edward mientras sus párpados caían.

"Perfecto".

* * *

**PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ES QUE ME ENFERME Y NO TENIA GANAS DE HACER NADA ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

(1)Zapatos del diseñador español Manolo Blahnik, quien es el fundador de una de las marcas de calzado más prestigiosas del mundo, que lleva su propio nombre.


	2. Capítulo Dos

_**Aqui les dejo la segunda adaptación del circulo de tres de BRYNN PAULIN y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**_

_**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene relaciones hombre hombre**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Dos**_

Perfecto...

A horas tempranas del día siguiente, Bella se sentó en una mesa pequeña en el restaurante local, Angel's Cravings, y tomó un sorbo de café negro mientras pensaba en la palabra.

Perfecto. Sí, eso describía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero había sido un encuentro de una sola noche. Lo había sabido al entrar en el lugar del encuentro, y lo había sabido mientras recogía en silencio su ropa y salía de la casa de los hombres hacía un par de horas.

Su estómago se torció con nostalgia al recordar a sus amantes de Halloween descansando sobre las almohadas, con sus máscaras todavía en su lugar y sus duros cuerpos desnudos relajados por el sueño. Había querido dar la vuelta y arrastrarse de nuevo a las sábanas con ellos.

Pero no lo había hecho. Había regresado a la casa de Alice, le dejó una nota y recogió sus cosas. Ya era hora de volver a casa antes de quedar atrapada en las cosas de aquí. ¿No fue la noche pasada un ejemplo de la rapidez con la que su vida podría torcerse si se quedaba?

"¿Qué está mal dulzura?"

Todo. Bella levantó la vista para ver a Ángela Weber, la propietaria del restaurante, de pie junto a la mesa, con una jarra de café. Se habían encontrado un par de veces a lo largo de la visita de Bella, y a ella realmente le gustaba la mujer que hablaba tan directamente.

"Me voy hoy. Es hora de ir a casa y seguir buscando un trabajo."

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"Un poco. Quiero decir... a esta edad, pensé que estaría ya bien establecida en mi camino por la vida. Con un marido, tal vez niños, un hogar, una gran carrera. Y aquí estoy, a los veintiocho años, desempleada y regresando a casa a vivir con mamá y papá, con sólo un coche de ocho años de antigüedad y dos maletas de ropa."

Angela sacudió la cabeza y sacó la silla frente a ella. Después de poner la jarra en la mesa, juntó los dedos y miró a Bella, con sus profundos ojos marrones que parecían ver en su alma.

"¿Tienes miedo de lo que encontraste aquí?"

Bella miró hacia otro lado. El que Angela hubiera llegado al corazón de sus sentimientos era una sorpresa. No esperaba el análisis junto con su café de la mañana. Diablos, era por eso que se estaba yendo antes de que el sol se hubiera levantado.

Había imaginado que ni Jacob ni Edward estarían levantados a esta hora temprana y nadie en la casa de Alice se despertaría al menos hasta las ocho, dado que todos ellos eran maestros de escuela y estaban en el fin de semana.

Sintiéndose relativamente segura de que no tendría que dar explicaciones, se había detenido en Angel's Cravings a tomar un café y un Danés(2) antes de salir a la carretera. El Señor sabía que no quería encontrarse con alguna persona que pudiera tratar de convencerla de quedarse.

Sus dedos apretaron la taza. "Un poco" admitió.

"Yo también lo tuve una vez. Entonces conocí a mi Ben y Seth, y ellos me convencieron de que tres es el número perfecto.

Exactamente lo que deseaba," dijo con un guiño, luego se puso seria otra vez. "No voy a decirte qué hacer, corazón, pero sólo recuerda que lo que la sociedad dicta como correcto, no lo es siempre. Necesitas examinar lo que realmente quieres."

Poniéndose de pie, sacó su cuaderno de pedidos de su bolsillo y le entregó una hoja de papel a Bella.

Estaba en blanco excepto por un número de teléfono. "El desayuno va por mi cuenta. Ese es mi número. Si decides volver, puedes trabajar aquí mientras buscas algo en tu campo".

Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, Angela tomó la jarra de café y se alejó. Bella metió la hoja en su bolsillo. Era muy amable por parte de Angela, hacer el ofrecimiento, pero era poco probable que estuviera de vuelta para más que breves visitas.

**_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

"Bueno, fuimos espontáneos, nos dejamos llevar y fue un desastre," Edward se quejó mientras miraba la cafetera y, veía el goteo del oscuro líquido en el envase.

"No fue un desastre," respondió Jacob, mientras escribía en su computadora portátil, revisando sus inversiones como lo hacía cada mañana. Había sido su idea ser más espontáneos.

Como banquero, las cosas eran más o menos planeadas en su vida. A algunas personas en su área les gustaba de esa manera. A Jacob no. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero cuando pensaba en ello, encontraba que gran parte de su existencia era aburrida. Había caído tanto en hábitos tan predecibles, que las personas podían decir la hora a partir de sus movimientos.

"No, estar con Bella no apestó para nada, pero esta mañana lo hace."

Jacob frunció el ceño. Sí, eso apestaba. Bella no solo se había ido cuando despertaron, sino que había abandonado la ciudad. No pensaba que el sexo hubiera sido tan malo. Había sido espectacular. Entonces, ¿Por qué...?

Ella tenía miedo. Tenía que ser eso.

Levantándose, se dirigió a la nevera y tomó un desayuno congelado de la amplia selección del congelador. Después de prepararlo y colocarlo en el microondas, se volvió hacia Edward. "Me parece que no era la chica para nosotros."

Maldita sea, dolía admitirlo. Ni él ni Edward iban por allí follando al azar. Bella había tocado la fibra sensible de ambos.

"Hombre, sabes que eso no es cierto", respondió Edward.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tu sangre gitana Masen lo dice?"

Su amigo lo miró fijamente, sus labios se pusieron blancos en los bordes mientras luchaba por contener su ira.

Sin decir una palabra, puso su taza sobre el mostrador con un golpe y salió de la cocina.

Bueno, mierda. Vaya manera de acumular puntos, Jacob.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mano sobre su cara. Justo lo que necesitaba. Enfadar a su mejor amigo. Su día no podía ir mucho mejor.

* * * * "Mira hombre, soy un idiota."

Edward levantó la vista de su mesa de trabajo. "Sí, lo eres."

Jacob suspiró, pero Eward no se sentía caritativo. Esa pulla en la cocina lo enfureció. Ambos sabían que Edward no era particularmente aficionado a su herencia y la forma en que, a veces, alteraba su vida. Así mismo, ambos sabían que él nunca se había equivocado. Nunca. Despertarse para encontrar que Bella había salido de la ciudad lo había sorprendido hasta la médula.

"¿Podrías ayudarme un poco aquí? Estoy tratando de decir que lo siento."

Edward tomó la botella de agua que había sacado de su mini-nevera y bebió un largo trago mientras miraba a Jacob, después deliberadamente se volvió hacia su proyecto.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías trabajo urgente este fin de semana," gruñó Jacob.

"No tengo."

"Entonces ¿Por qué coño no hablas conmigo?" "¿Por qué?"

"¿Sabes qué? Bien. Te dije que lo siento, pero eres un idiota."

Jacob se volvió y salió de la habitación.

"¡Oye!" Saltando de su taburete, siguió a Jacob. Agarrándolo por el brazo, le dio la vuelta y tiró de él contra su pecho. "No me llames idiota y te vayas."

"Idiota", repitió Jacob, esta vez con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Ya te daré yo una sacudida", amenazó Edward Su mano se enredó en el cabello de Jacob, y arrastró su boca hacia adelante para darle un beso. "Saltémonos el café y vayamos a sentarnos en la bañera de hidromasaje por un rato."

"¿Sentarnos?"

"Bueno, no he dicho dónde." Empujó la mano de Jacob hacia el bulto grueso de su erección, donde se tensaba contra su pantalón. "Estoy seguro de que encontrarás un asiento aceptable."

Jacob se dejó caer de rodillas y abrió los pantalones de Edward. "Estoy seguro que lo haré. Hmm... bolas libres, veo", comentó mientras la erección de Edward salía de golpe.

"Para follarte mejor, hijo mío", bromeó.

"Pensé que eras un fantasma, no un lobo." Inclinándose hacia adelante, Jacob presionó la lengua en la cabeza de la polla de Edward. Edward gimió cuando el fuego saltó a través de él.

Su compañero siempre podía ponerlo a punto con unas cuantas lamidas tórridas.

"Eso fue ayer. Hoy, podría comenzar a aullar", dijo, mientras Jacob lo tomaba profundamente, mirándolo con conmovedores ojos negros, como si lo adorara. La visión de su polla entrando y saliendo de la boca Jacob, casi lo deshizo al igual que las sensaciones de ardor que tiraban a través de él.

"Oh Dios, Jacob, eso se siente bien."

Jacob pasó los dientes a lo largo de la parte inferior de su polla y Edward buscó a tientas la pared. Jacob rudamente lo empujó hacia atrás contra esta, sin dejar nunca la succión que había comenzado.

Edward soltó una palabrota cuando Jacob se entretuvo un rato en la cabeza de su polla, su succión se incrementó, mientras lamía la pequeña ranura. Inútilmente, Edward instó a Jacob a tomar más, mientras sentía que su orgasmo crecía a lo largo de su eje y estrangulaba sus bolas por la espera. Pero su amante se negó, continuando con su propósito. Pasó la mano por el vientre de Edward,empujando suavemente, como diciéndole 'mantente quieto', pero no había manera de que Edward pudiera permanecer quieto con las grandes y callosas manos de Jacob extendidas posesivamente sobre él.

La cabeza de Edward golpeó la pared detrás de él, mientras cerraba los ojos. Apretándolo, Jacob bombeó con su mano hacia arriba y abajo el eje de Edward, mientras seguía atormentando su cabeza.

"¡Oh, mierda!" De pronto, la necesidad de Edward de correrse lo dominó y recorrió sus miembros, mientras las olas de liberación lo golpeaban.

Con un gruñido, Jacob finalmente movió su boca hacia adelante mientras Edward explotaba, liberando esperma caliente en su garganta.

"Mierda, Jacob" murmuró él, pasando ciegamente sus dedos por el cabello de Jacob, mientras temblaba en los últimos momentos de su liberación.

Con una gran succión final, Jacob lo dejó libre y apoyó la mejilla en el muslo de Edward. "Lamento lo que dije."

Cayendo sobre las rodillas, Edward lo abrazó. "Te amo".

Ambos necesitaban una mujer para completar su relación –esta era sólo media vida para ellos–, pero amarse el uno al otro, por ahora, sería suficiente.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Halloween y sus fantasmas estaban lejos, muy lejos. ¿No se suponía que su apuesto príncipe estaba muy lejos, pero pronto comenzaría su búsqueda para encontrarla? Bella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la vida no era un cuento de hadas.

Examinó el esmalte negro y naranja de sus uñas y con esfuerzo, ignoró a su madre y padre mientras compartían un abrazo íntimo en la cocina, antes de que su padre se fuera al trabajo. Debería haberse quedado en la cama un poco más de tiempo. A pesar de sentirse increíblemente feliz de que sus padres tuvieran un buen matrimonio y hubieran celebrado su trigésimo aniversario ese año, el recordatorio de lo que ella no había tenido en su matrimonio era doloroso.

Aún más, le hacía preguntarse lo que podría haber sucedido con Edward y Jacob, si se hubiera quedado en Cullen.

Echaba de menos a Alice, y la verdad sea dicha, quería pasar más tiempo en los brazos de sus fantasmas. ¿Qué aspecto tendrían sin sus máscaras? Sin importar su aspecto, pensaba que serían hermosos. Una noche de amor en sus brazos había hecho eso.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de su padre y ella suspiró, frotando su cara con la mano. Tenía que calmarse.

"¿Quieres un poco de tostadas a la francesa?" "No necesitas esperar por mí, mamá."

Su madre, cariñosamente pasó una mano por la parte posterior del cabello de Bella, y luego se sentó en diagonal a ella.

"¿Con qué frecuencia tengo en mi casa a mi única hija?"

"Podría ser por un tiempo si no encuentro trabajo."

"Hay un hospital a las afueras de Cullen. Tal vez a quince millas. ¿Has probado allí?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cariño, no soy estúpida. Sé que estabas molesta por la ruptura con James, pero estabas mucho más aliviada que cualquier otra cosa. Te vi después de que ese idiota te hizo perder tu trabajo y estabas enojada. Esto..." Ella apuntó su dedo hacia Bella para enfatizar su punto. "Esto es otra cosa.

Algo pasó mientras estuviste con Alice."

Bella dio un suspiro tembloroso. "Hubo dos chicos–"

"¿Dos?"

Le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a su madre. "Es Cullen."

"Supongo, pero... nunca me imaginé que fueras parte de eso."

"¿Estás enojada?"

"Siempre pensé que irías por una ruta más tradicional."

"Lo hice. Y no funcionó tan bien." Ni siquiera debería estar discutiendo esto con su mamá. Ya era bastante difícil entender lo que sentía, sin hablar con alguien más.

"Sí, supongo que lo hiciste." Su madre se levantó y se dirigió al refrigerador. "¿Tostadas francesas, entonces?"

"Claro". Bella miró hacia otro lado, lágrimas inesperadas llenaron sus ojos. Todo era muy frustrante. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo, pero quería regresar a Cullen más que cualquier otra cosa. Había amado el pequeño pueblo y a la gente de allí.

Quería saber qué habría sucedido con Jacob y Edward si les hubiera dado tiempo. ¿Había sido algo de una noche en sus mentes o también querían más? Después de la experiencia fenomenal con ellos, ella definitivamente quería más.

"Está bien" dijo su mamá. "Corre y empaca nuevamente tu maleta. Puedes regresar después del desayuno." "¿Qué?" exclamó con sorpresa.

"Yo se lo explicaré a tu padre. De alguna manera. Dios sabe que me he preguntado cómo sería hacerlo con dos hombres. A veces pienso en ello cuando–"

"¡Demasiada información Mamá!," Hizo una pausa. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien con eso?" La aprobación de sus padres no la guiaba, pero significaba mucho para ella.

Su madre se encogió de hombros. "Algunas personas podrían condenarme por eso, pero sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si esto es..." Sorbió y Bella no insistió al respecto. Se levantó y abrazó a su mamá.

"Volveré pronto." Tenía que llamar a Angela y ver si el trabajo seguía vacante, y a partir de allí seguiría.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Buen Dios, le dolían los pies. Bella esperaba que Angela la pusiera a trabajar esa tarde o se hubiera puesto mejores zapatos.

Sus zapatos deportivos iban muy bien con sus jeans y su camisa deportiva con el logotipo de Angel's Cravings, pero no eran buenos para el apoyo a largo plazo. Un largo baño estaba definitivamente en su agenda para esta noche, después de su turno. Afortunadamente, no tendría que ir muy lejos, ya que Angela le había permitido el uso del apartamento sobre el restaurante. Había incluso limpiado y cambió la ropa de cama, en cuanto supo que Bella estaba en camino. La bondad de la mujer la había emocionado, al igual que la amabilidad de la gente en esa ciudad.

Le sonrió a la familia que se iba y fue a su mesa para terminar de limpiarla. Una vez que terminó, comprobó dos de sus otras mesas antes de dirigirse a la cocina para ver si la comida para la tercera estaba lista. Lo estaba, y entonces tomó los platos calientes para llevarlos a los dos clientes -un par de hombres solos. Se preguntó si serían Jacob y Edward pero ellos no le habían dicho una palabra que insinuara un reconocimiento.

Había atendido a varios hombres hoy, solteros y en pareja, también.

A medida que se acercaba a la mesa, ambos miraron hacia arriba y sonrieron. Un pequeño temblor tiró en su vientre.

Dios mío, se había convertido en una desenfrenada. ¿Dos chicos guapos le sonreían y sus bragas se ponían húmedas?

Tal vez regresar a Cullen no era tan buena idea. No quería ser la vagabunda de la ciudad. Obligándose a sonreír y permanecer tranquila, colocó un plato frente a cada hombre. Difícilmente era una mujer fácil. El hecho de estar excitada no significaba nada –estos eran los primeros hombres que habían causado esta respuesta en todo el día, y ella no tenía que hacer nada al respecto.

"Tengan cuidado. Está caliente", advirtió ella. Y ellos también lo eran. Uno tenía el cabello de un tono cobrizo con unos ojos color verde, mientras que el otro era lo opuesto piel morena rogiza con cabello negro y ojos negros. Ambos tenían fuertes rasgos masculinos, pero eso no les quitaba su hermosura.

Pero no era su aspecto lo que la había excitado. Era la forma en que sus miradas se mantenían fijas en ella en todo momento.

Es porque eres una recién llegada, idiota. Supéralo.

"Gracias", ambos respondieron.

Tenía la garganta seca, asintió y sacó la carpeta de imitación de cuero que Angela le había dado, del bolsillo del delantal.

Arrancó la página con su cuenta y luego la puso sobre la mesa.

"Avísenme si necesitan cualquier otra cosa. Sólo háganme señas."

Ella oró porque no vieran el temblor de sus piernas mientras se alejaba. La culpabilidad la llenaba. No tenía un compromiso con Jacob y Edward, pero tenía una base moral más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo le estaba indicando.

"Te ves un poco descompuesta", comentó Angela, cuando Bella entró en la cocina y agarró su botella de agua. Gracias al cielo iban a cerrar temprano para que todos pudieran ir esta casa para el 'truco-o-trato'. Era poco probable que alguien llegara al apartamento sobre el restaurante.

"Estoy bien, pero déjame decirte que, cuando cerremos en media hora, voy a correr para tomar un baño caliente."

"¿Te duelen los pies? ¿Por qué no subes ahora? Puedo terminar con tus mesas." "Has estado aquí por más tiempo que yo–"

"Una hora. Después de tu llamada, sabía que estaría aquí esta noche enseñándote cómo funciona todo, por lo que le pedí a mi hermana Tia que hiciera el turno matutino.

Ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión."

"¿En serio?"

"¡Ve!" Angela gruñó. "No deberías molestar al jefe el primer día."

"Está bien, me voy. ¡Gracias! Ah, y gracias por el trabajo, también. Te lo agradezco mucho." Saliendo por la puerta trasera, se dirigió hacia arriba por la escalera exterior que llevaba hasta su apartamento. El alivio la llenó al pensar que pronto estaría en su cama. Aún mejor, estaría fuera del camino de la tentación y su cuerpo podría dejar de actuar como el de una ninfómana hambrienta de sexo.

Después de llegar al apartamento y deslizar la cadena, se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando caer su delantal sobre el sofá y lanzando sus zapatos en el pasillo, de camino. Un baño de burbujas tenía su nombre. Dejando su mente a la deriva, dejó caer su ropa en el suelo de azulejos del baño mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Edward y Jacob. Mañana, después de su turno, iría a visitar a Alice y luego daría un paseo y vería si encontraba a los chicos. ¿Se alegrarían de verla?

Una recepción poco entusiasta era una posibilidad que tenía que enfrentar. Aun así, no se arrepentiría haber vuelto aquí.

Como una comunidad cerrada, Cullen le ofrecía un tipo de seguridad que no sentiría en otros lugares. Era obvio que no era infalible, ya que Alec había logrado eludir a los guardias de seguridad de la ciudad, pero plantearía inconvenientes, probablemente más inconvenientes de los que James podría pensar que ella valía. Aún estando en otro lado, lejos de donde ella y James habían vivido, todavía no se sentía completamente a salvo de él.

Y él no estaba al otro lado del país. Su madre había mencionado haber visto a James, cuando llamó para verificar la llegada de Bella esa tarde. Si pudiera poner paredes –o puertas– entre ellos, lo haría.

El miedo se arrastró por la espalda de Bella. No quería lidiar con su ex-marido y sus amenazas. El ya no controlaba su vida, aun cuando parecía pensar que podía hacerlo.

Sacándolo de su cabeza una vez más, entró en el agua jabonosa. El calor se filtró en ella, refrescándola y relajándola a la vez. El cielo. El aroma de lavanda y vainilla la rodeó mientras se deslizaba hasta el cuello dentro del agua. Se sentía tan bien en su cuerpo dolorido.

Aclaró su mente de cualquier pensamiento y dejó que la paz la llenara, pero su mente no se relajaba. Después de unos momentos, dos negras caras enmascaradas entraron en su pensamiento y ella sonrió. Jacob y Edward. Quería conocerlos mejor y oró por poder tener la oportunidad. Por ahora los imaginó tocándola, mientras el agua caliente y las burbujas la acariciaban.

Terminando el baño, salió de la bañera y se secó con una gruesa toalla, luego se dirigió al dormitorio. Una búsqueda rápida en su maleta y encontró su pijama de seda favorito.

Sus pensamientos se habían desviado por un camino sensual con sus dos amantes, como en una película. Quería llevar algo sexy mientras se metía a la cama y dejaba que ellos dominaran sus sueños.

La camisola de seda azul claro cumplía perfectamente con sus requerimientos. Sus pezones se endurecieron mientras esta se deslizaba por su cuerpo y rozaba sus curvas. Se estiró lánguidamente, disfrutando de la sensación contra su piel desnuda. Se había saltado las bragas y eso hizo que la sensación del tejido suave, aún más decadente.

Todavía era bastante temprano, pero no había dormido mucho cuando estuvo lejos. Combinando eso con el trabajo como camarera, estaba lista para meterse bajo las sábanas. La cama y las fantasías sensuales, la esperaban.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, sacándola de su lánguido estado de ánimo, y su ceño se frunció. ¿Quién diablos podría ser? Tenía que ser Angela. Nadie más sabía que estaba aquí.

Tome la bata de la parte inferior de la cama y se envolvió en él, luego se apresuró hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó.

"Truco o trato", respondió una profunda voz masculina. "Y te garantizamos que será un trato."

La promesa en sus voces golpeó su vientre como un tren lleno de lujuria y supo exactamente quiénes estaban al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió, dejando puesta la cadena y se asomó. Dos hombres sonrientes, con dos máscaras negras, dos pares de jeans azules gastados envolviendo piernas robustas y camisetas negras estirándose sobre pechos anchos.

Al parecer, les habían dicho que ella había regresado.

Parpadeó tímidamente hacia ellos. "No tengo ningún caramelo para darles." "Apuesto a que sí", respondió Edward.

"Y del tipo más dulce".

"Déjanos entrar, Bella", dijo Jacob.

Ella vaciló un momento por el tono de su voz, pero después se recordó que no todos los hombres eran como James. No podía permitir que su experiencia con su ex arruinara su futuro. Y a pesar de James, ella apreciaba un hombre que no fuera un cobarde.

Su cuerpo vibró con la excitación de lo que estaba segura que estaba por venir, quitó la cadena y dejó a los dos hombres entrar en su apartamento. Ellos entraron y entonces, al unísono, se quitaron las máscaras. Eran los hombres del restaurante. La culpa que había sentido antes se alivió. No era de extrañar que se hubiera sentido excitada por ellos.

Instintivamente, alguna parte de ella los había reconocido.

Sus miradas la capturaron. Profundas e intensas. La necesidad se arremolinó en sus ojos junto con una inconfundible cautela. Estaban preocupados por su reacción ante ellos.

"Jacob Black y Edward Masen," dijo Edward, colocando la palma de su mano en su pecho. "Y ahora que hemos superado eso..." La atrajo hacia él, y ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir su cálida y fuerte longitud contra su suave cuerpo. Él la besó rápidamente luego la entregó a Jacob, quien con la misma rapidez asaltó su boca con un profundo beso de reclamo.

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo él. Tomando su mano, la empujó hacia la sala de estar. Después de que ella se sentara en el sillón, él y Edward tomaron asiento en el sofá. El arreglo la sorprendió y la frustró. Quería estar en sus brazos otra vez, rodeada por ellos, llenada por ellos.

Impresionada por sus superficiales pensamientos, se quedó mirando sus manos en su regazo. Por supuesto que debían hablar. Si su relación iba a ser algo más que follar, necesitaban conocerse los unos a los otros. Pero... ¿Quería ella algo más que eso? Se había quemado en su última relación. Jacob y Edward no son como él. No los pongas en el mismo saco, se amonestó a sí misma.

"¿Tienes algún problema con que Jacob y yo estemos juntos?"

Le preguntó Edward.

Su mirada se elevó rápidamente. "No," exclamó ella, la sorpresa evidenciada en su tono. "Parecen felices juntos, así que no veo donde... bien... yo quepo en la foto, pero–"

"Somos bi-sexuales, no gays", interrumpió él. "Una mujer, una mujer en particular, se ajustaría muy bien a nuestras vidas."

Su estómago se sacudió de nuevo, por la idea de que pudiera estar hablando de ella, pero Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sacudió la cabeza como diciendo 'no en este momento', y luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Nos gustan las mujeres, pero lo que necesitamos saber antes de comenzar algo más, es si estás bien con dos chicos. Y si estás bien con dos chicos que tienen relaciones sexuales entre sí, así como contigo".

"Haces que suene como si esto…", movió la mano entre ellos, ya que le faltaba la palabra adecuada para describir lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, "…podría continuar por un tiempo."

"Lo hará", gruñó Edward.

Su vagina se apretó con felicidad ante su tono posesivo. Ella apretó los muslos mientras la humedad llenaba sus pliegues.

¿Estaba saltando de un fuego a otro?

"Edward", dijo Jacob con voz áspera.

Su lengua salió de golpe para mojar sus labios. Decidió concentrarse en lo que Jacob había dicho, en lugar de en la reacción que estaba teniendo ante el pronunciamiento de Edward. "Pensé que ustedes dos juntos eran muy... calientes. Me excitó mirarlos el uno con el otro y saber que serían iguales conmigo. Obviamente, se aman, pero nunca me dejarían fuera."

"Nunca", dijo Edward. Miró a Jacob y levantó las cejas como diciendo, 'no me detengas esta vez. Yo estoy hablando aquí'.

Ella estaba intrigada por sus conversaciones silenciosas.

Obviamente, se conocían bien el uno al otro, y podía intuir los pensamientos del otro.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. "Si esto continúa..."

Ella ya sabía que él estaba seguro de que lo haría.

"...Entonces a veces, Jacob y yo podríamos estar solos. O, a veces, sólo tú y yo, o ustedes dos, pero nunca con alguien más o excluyendo a la tercera persona."

Jacob se pasó la mano por su cabello negro. Sus intensos ojos negros la capturaron. "Nos has dicho que estás bien con el hecho de que somos bi-sexuales... ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los ménages?"

El silencio llenó el apartamento y creció opresivamente mientras ella buscaba las palabras. El ménage la asustaba a muerte.

¿Podría decirles eso? Seguramente el sexo sería genial... pero todo lo que iba con él. ¿Estaba preparada para eso? No lo condenaba. Amaba a Alice y ella parecía tener un matrimonio perfecto, lleno de amor y felicidad, y tres adultos en la misma cama. Bella se había sorprendido al principio, pero eso era todo. Después de todo, de todos los lugares que Bella podría haber escogido para ir tras huir de Seattle, había escogido éste. No una sola vez, sino dos.

¿Cómo pondría todo eso en palabras? ¿Podría hacerlo?

"Estoy dispuesta a probarlo", dijo finalmente. "Todo el asunto, no sólo el sexo fuera de este mundo."

"Fue bastante fuera de este mundo", se rió Jacob. "Entonces,

¿Por qué te fuiste?" Exigió Edward. "Tenía miedo, estúpido."

Ambos la miraron. "Sí, estaba asustada", admitió.

Edward le tendió la mano. "Ven aquí, cariño."

La conversación había terminado. Era tiempo para estar juntos.

Gracias a Dios. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido, se levantó y dejó caer el cubrecama a su alrededor, dejándola con sólo su camisola.

"Dulce cielo eres hermosa" murmuró Jacob.

"Sí..." Edward afirmó. Tomando su mano, la empujó para que se sentara en el estrecho espacio entre él y Jacob. Cada uno de ellos tomó una de sus piernas, para extenderlas. "Nunca debes temer de nosotros. Nunca te lastimaríamos."

"Bueno, podríamos azotarte", interrumpió Jacob, su voz era un estruendo sensual mientras sus uñas aruñaban ligeramente el interior de su muslo. "Dejarnos como lo hiciste fue muy malo."

Su respiración se entrecortó y su cuerpo la sorprendió al responder con placer ante su profunda amenaza. El no la asustaba, ni su amenaza de juego de bordear la violencia sexual. Estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio. James no la había arruinado. "¿Ahora?" preguntó ella.

El negó con la cabeza lentamente, con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos. "Ahora, Edward y yo te demostraremos que debes quedarte aquí con nosotros y no huir a lugares desconocidos".

Ella se recostó contra el sofá. "¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Ya verás", respondió él. Ella sospechaba que lo haría. Ya, los dedos de Edward exploraban la parte superior de su muslo, su mano se movía más y más cerca de su necesitada carne.

Jacob se inclinó y la besó. Movió la palma de su mano hacia arriba por su torso hasta llegar a su pecho, después le agarró un pezón y lo hizo rodar. La tela de la camisola causó una fricción adicional que envió una corriente de excitación hacia su vientre. Gimiendo, se movió por el placer y, sin darse cuenta, bombeó su sexo contra la mano de Edward.

Así ", murmuró ella.

Jacob levantó la boca a su oído. "No te he follado todavía.

¿Vas a dejar que entre en tu dulce coño esta noche?"

Ella asintió.

"Bien" le susurró él, mordiéndole la oreja. "Quiero tanto sentirte, cariño." Oh Dios, ella quería sentirlo también. A ambos.

"Vamos, cariño", le dijo Edward. "Ahora, los azotes". Se quedó sin aliento. ¿Ahora? Pero...

"Sin discusiones", dijo él. Se movió hacia delante de modo que sus piernas salieran del sofá, entonces tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo. "Primero, nos desharemos de esto", dijo, y le quitó la camisola. La tiró a un lado. "Quiero que sientas cada movimiento mío." Girándola, colocó su cuerpo a través de sus piernas abiertas, con sus pechos sobre un muslo, mientras su vientre estaba sobre el otro.

El temor se revolvió en ella mientras su mano se movía a través de su trasero. "Ahora, coloca las manos contra el suelo y no las muevas", le indicó él.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Cerró los ojos, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Esto era sólo un juego entre amantes.

Como para confirmar su pensamiento, él movió suavemente su mano hacia abajo, entre las piernas, hacia su coño. La abrió, separando sus labios ampliamente y Jacob gimió.

Entonces, oyó una cremallera.

¿Él se acariciaría a sí mismo, mientras Edward la azotaba?

La excitación le produjo un escalofrío y gimió mientras los jeans de Edward se frotaban contra sus pezones. Cada golpe que le diera sería una dulce tortura.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar?

Para su sorpresa, Jacob se arrodilló entre sus piernas y ella sintió la presión de su ancha polla en la carne que Edward había extendido. Fácilmente se deslizó a través de su crema y la cabeza de su polla forzó su camino hacia el interior.

Y se detuvo.

"Por favor..." Bella gimió cuando él no se movió.

La mano de Edward le dio una palmada en las nalgas y ella gritó. Su cuerpo se apretó en reacción, su coño apretó a Jacob mientras se movía hacia adelante una fracción.

"Oh, Dios" gimió ella.

Edward la golpeó una y otra vez, mientras Jacob se movía hacia adelante, esta vez yendo todo el camino mientras ella lo apretaba. Sus pezones se deslizaban contra la tela de jean de Edward, pero él le agarró el hombro con la mano libre para mantenerla anclada. Jacob comenzó un movimiento suave de empuje y retirada, con sus bolas abofeteando su clítoris con cada embestida y la mano de Edward golpeando su trasero con cada retirada. Apenas podía respirar por las sensaciones que volaban a través de ella, desde sus pechos hacia su culo, hacia su vientre, hacia su sexo. Sus palmas raspaban la alfombra y sus brazos y piernas temblaban.

"Fuiste una chica muy, muy mala al irte así", dijo Edward con voz áspera.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomaba el poder de lo que ellos le hacían. "Oh Dios. Lo fui. Fui tan, tan mala. No se detengan. Por favor."

Su culo estaba en llamas y la quemaba como fuego desbocado hacia su coño, poniéndola más caliente con cada golpe.

Oh, cariño, me aprietas tan fuerte", se quejó Jacob. "Córrete, cariño. Extrae mi semen. Quiero llenarte hasta que sepas que nos perteneces."

"Sí," gritó Bella, las olas partían de su coño, disparándose luego hasta llegar a sus dedos de los pies y manos. La mano de Edward bajó una vez más y la empujó de manera irrevocable al abismo, mientras que lejanamente oyó a Jacob gritar detrás de ella, un momento antes de que su semilla la llenara.

* * *

2 Bollo cubierto de azúcar glaseado, un tipo de pan dulce

**Espero les guste el capitulo gracias por agragarla a favoritos**


	3. Capítulo Tres

Aqui les dejo la segunda adaptación del circulo de tres de _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois

Advertencia: Contiene relaciones hombre hombre

* * *

_**Capítulo Tres**_

"¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?"

"Mmm..." murmuró Bella

"Tal vez no debiste haberla palmeado con tanta fuerza", oyó decir a Jacob

"Está bien", murmuró ella. "Me gustó. Tengo que ser mala otra vez, alguna vez." Frotó la mejilla contra la almohada.

Cálida, dura... abrió los ojos... de color carne. Levantó su cabeza y miró los preocupados ojos verdes . "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste cuando te corriste", le dijo Edward. "¡Qué bien! Eso es genial" respondió ella con voz débil. "Eso no es genial", espetó Jacob. "¿Me cagaste de miedo". Ella se rió.

"Mientras te hayas limpiado después..."

"Eso no es gracioso."

Volviéndose, encontró a Jacob justo al lado de Edward.

Terminó sobre su pecho, hasta quedar cara a cara. "Lo siento, no quería asustarte, pero tienes que saber, que ese fue probablemente el momento más traviesamente erótico de toda mi vida y quiero más, por favor, señor."

"Eres incorregible."

"Podría necesitar mucha disciplina." Ella sonrió, sabiendo que le gustaría cualquier tipo de disciplina que estos dos le pudieran dar. "Estamos en la cama", comentó, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

"Sí, nos vamos a quedar. Espero que no te importe," Edward se echó a reír. "Hay menos probabilidades de que salgas corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche si estamos en tu casa."

"Mmm... suena bien." Estiró un brazo por encima de él y acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de Jacob. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? La ternura y la pertenencia, se posaron sobre ella como una capa. No debería sentirse de esta manera todavía.

Las emociones que infiltraban su corazón la aterraban. Era demasiado pronto para esta–.

"¿Cómo te hiciste esto?" le preguntó Edward, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le pasó un dedo por una larga e irregular cicatriz en la parte superior del brazo.

Se mordió el labio. Podía decirles que se había caído como le había dicho a todo el mundo, o les podía decir la verdad.

"Me lo hizo mi ex", admitió.

"¿Qué?" exclamaron ambos hombres.

"Déjame ver", exigió Jacob, cambiándola de posición sobre el colchón y sentándose. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Un accidente?"

La incredulidad y la indignación se demostraban en su tono. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Bastardo", murmuró Edward.

"¿Qué más hizo?" preguntó Jacob con voz áspera.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Él era abusivo. Por eso lo dejé.

He tenido moretones, ojos negros, dedos y costillas rotos…

Siempre tenía una coartada con su club de viejos amigos. Nunca pude probar nada. El es un médico muy respetado donde yo trabajaba. Nadie hubiera creído que él me haría algo desagradable."

"Imbécil". Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras se sentaba también. Ambos la miraron con dolor en los ojos.

"¿Y nos dejaste hacerte eso?" Él movió la mano hacia la puerta, señalando la sala de estar y la actividad tipo BDSM(3) que había tenido lugar allí.

"Me encantó", dijo ella rápidamente, la ternura que había sentido se amplificó en cien por ciento, al ver su preocupación. "Y es mejor que piensen en repetirlo. Ustedes no son para nada como él. A él nunca le importó cómo me sentía, durante o después. Todo era sobre él y la satisfacción de su ira y frustración."

Jacob miró a Edward, y ambos parecían haber perdido el uso de las palabras.

"No pensemos en ello", dijo ella con rapidez, y colocó una mano en cada uno de sus pechos.

"Cariño, ¿cómo podemos dejar de hacerlo?" Edward protestó. "Él te lastimó–"

"Pero yo ya no estoy con él. Estoy con ustedes y eso es lo único importante en este momento."

Jacob sonrió, mientras sus ojos aún conservaban un ligero brillo de angustia. Él estaba luchando para superarlo, y ella apreciaba eso.

James estaba en el pasado y ella quería mantenerlo tan lejos de sus nuevas relaciones, como pudiera. Aunque sabía que era imposible librarse por completo de él, ya que había pintado su pasado en trazos de color rojo sangre, no tenía que pintar su futuro.

"La noche aún es joven..." dijo Jacob.

Ella sonrió. "Y yo quiero más tratos."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Te ha llegado algo, Bella".

Bella miró hacia el mostrador, donde la hermana de Angela, Tia, esperaba con un repartidor que tenía una gran caja blanca llena de flores. Con temor llenando su estómago, miró hacia el lugar donde Edward y Jacob habían acampado desde que había empezado su turno, a las once. Uno de los hombres leía unos papeles, mientras el otro navegaba por la red en su computadora portátil. Ninguno la miraba ansioso por ver su reacción ante la entrega o se veía excitado por darle un regalo.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Esa caja blanca no contenía un regalo de sus nuevos amantes. Era un recordatorio del anterior.

El primero de noviembre era el día que siempre había recibido una caja de flores. Siempre había contenido dos docenas de rosas de color rojo, de tallo largo y una tarjeta tipeada diciendo: 'Feliz Aniversario, mascota'.

Temía que esta podría decir lo mismo. No podía ser. James no sabía que estaba aquí, y aún si sabía que estaba en Cullen, no sabía que estaba aquí, en Angel´s Cravings. No podía saberlo.

A regañadientes, tomó la caja y le entregó una propina al repartidor. Dejó el recipiente en el mostrador mientras él se iba.

"¿Sabes quién lo envió?" preguntó Tia con entusiasmo.

"Desafortunadamente, tengo una sospecha." Como si la caja blanca pudiera contener serpientes, levantó cuidadosamente la tapa. Sí, nada anormal a los ojos ingenuos. Dos docenas de rosas absolutamente perfectas, de color rojo sangre.

Su respiración se entrecortó, el pánico trataba pasar sobre las barreras que había erigido para mantener afuera a su ex y a su insidioso control sobre ella.

"Son preciosas", murmuró Tia.

"¿Lo son?" Bella respondió, poco impresionada. Ella podía ver la escritura en negrita en la tarjeta que había sido insertada.

Escrita a mano, no tipeada. La implicación era clara. El estaba cerca y probablemente mirándola. De pronto, sofocó un sollozo, pero no pudo controlar la manera como sus hombros temblaban, mientras trataba de respirar. Un horror crudo llenó sus entrañas, agarrándose a su columna vertebral y apretándole la garganta.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Son de mi ex-esposo. Hoy habría sido nuestro séptimo aniversario." Si no me hubiera divorciado de él hace dos años...

El entusiasmo de Tia se volvió ácido, cuando miró las flores.

"¿Quieres que me deshaga de ellas?"

"¿Cariño? ¿Qué sucede?" Edward preguntó a sus espaldas antes de que ella pudiera responderle a Tia. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Bella, su pecho sólido prestándole su fuerza.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la caja. "Son de mi ex, James.

Él... sabe que estoy aquí. Él sabe donde estoy."

Los brazos de Jacob la envolvieron desde el otro lado. "Él no te va a tocar de nuevo."

"Voy a tirar esto en el contenedor", dijo Tia. "Gracias", respondió Bella.

Ella se apretó aún más a sus hombres, absorbiendo la seguridad de su presencia, y agradecida de no tener que atender ninguna otra mesa esa tarde, para poder disfrutar libremente de su consuelo. La mayoría de los residentes de la ciudad se habían ido para asistir a un partido de fútbol, a casi dos horas de distancia.

Apoyó la cabeza contra Jacob. El olor a limpio de los dos hombres le recordó las muchas rondas de amor de la noche pasada. Su cuerpo estaba un poco sensible por las actividades, pero también se sentía a gusto. Más que definitivamente a gusto.

Hedonista, su voz interior le advirtió. Ella nunca lo había sido antes.

"Estoy bien", les dijo. La razón comenzó a reemplazar su pánico inicial. Ella suspiró, dejando escapar su tensión reprimida.

"Alec probablemente le dijo que estoy en Cullen, y todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe dónde encontrar a un recién llegado", dijo, tratando de sonreír. Se escuchó tan insípido como una bebida gaseosa abierta el día anterior.

Afortunadamente, se salvó de la discusión por la entrada de una mujer muy embarazada. Bella se liberó de los hombres.

"Hola" saludó a la cliente. "¿Mesa para uno y medio?" "Creo que casi dos" rió la mujer.

"Vamos a sentarlos a los dos, entonces."

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella acomodó a la mujer, que se presentó como Leah en una mesa tanto cerca de los baños, como de la puerta principal. Tuvo que sonreír ante otro recordatorio de la amistad en un pueblo pequeño. En Seattle, la gente no se presentaba a la camarera en un restaurante.

Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la bebida de Leah y se dio cuenta de que tanto Edward como Jacob habían regresado a la mesa donde habían estado antes. Cada uno con las sillas en ángulo, para poder tener una visión clara de la puerta. Su preocupación la calentó por dentro y en verdad la hizo sentir un poco mejor. No dejarían que algo le pasara mientras estuvieran cerca. Y parecían decididos a mantener en ella sus miradas –si no más.

En la cocina, Tia se apoyaba contra la mesa de acero inoxidable con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su piel se veía pálida, a pesar de haber estado bien unos minutos antes.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bella, tomando su rol de enfermera.

"Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible". Tia apretó la mano contra la cabeza mientras tomaba una respiración inestable.

"¿Crees que estarás bien durante unos minutos, si voy hasta la farmacia?"

"Sí, claro", respondió Bella. "No es como si estuviéramos extremadamente ocupados. Soy capaz de realizar esta loca carrera.

Tal vez cuando vuelvas, deberías ir arriba y acostarte en mi sofá por un rato."

Tia le dio una sonrisa débil y tomó su bolso. "Gracias. Tal vez lo haga. Nunca me había dolido tan fuerte, me pegó muy rápido.

Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos."

Leah fruncía el ceño cuando Bella volvió a la mesa con su bebida.

Al igual que Tia, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, con la cara retorciéndose por el dolor, mientras jadeaba. Esto no era una crisis de migraña.

"¿Leah...?" preguntó Bella.

"Estoy bien" jadeó la mujer. "Sólo es una contracción de Braxton Hicks(4)... las he estado teniendo desde hace meses."

Bella no estaba tan segura. Había visto suficientes mujeres en trabajo de parto para sospechar que algo andaba mal. Perder su trabajo –su otro trabajo, como enfermera de obstetricia–, había sido duro para ella. Tal vez le atribuía síntomas a Leah porque extrañaba demasiado su trabajo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu médico?" le preguntó Bella. "Hace dos días. El está seguro de que tengo una semana más."

"Los bebés pueden sorprenderte. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado teniendo estos dolores?"

"¿Como este? ¿Te refieres al día de hoy? Este es el primero."

Bella decidió mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre Leah. No confiaba en que esta fuera sólo una contracción falsa, con los bebés a término siempre era esperar y ver. Forzando una sonrisa, tomó la orden de Leah. El cocinero había desaparecido cuando Bella llegó a la cocina con la orden. ¿Qué demonios?

"¿Jared? Aquí hay una orden para ti." dijo ella. Una tos desde fuera la alertó de que la puerta posterior estaba abierta y él había salido a fumar.

Menos mal que no estaban ocupados. Tomándose un momento, tomó un sorbo de la botella de agua que había dejado en su cubículo de camarera más temprano, y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran.

Había estado técnicamente con Jacob y Edward, durante dos noches y un día. Sin embargo, se sentía más cerca de ellos de lo que alguna vez se había sentido con la mayoría de la gente en su vida. Tal vez era por la intensidad y la saturación del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. No fueron citas casuales. Ellos habían compartido horas en íntimo contacto cercano.

Mucho de ese tiempo hablando –desnudos, pero hablando. Ya sentía su fiera posesividad, y no tenía duda de que atacarían a James si se le acercaba.

Un rubor de consciencia la había seguido todo el día. ¿Podría una persona recibir una sobrecarga de excitación? En el momento en que su turno terminara hoy, estaría lista para saltar sobre ellos él en el medio de la calle principal –otra razón para estar agradecida de que muchas personas estuvieran fuera de la ciudad.

Tomó otro sorbo de agua, excitada al imaginarse cabalgando la gruesa polla de Edward y chupando la de Jacob, mientras los coches pasaban por delante de ellos. Su coño pulsó, queriendo sus pollas ahora.

Maldita sea, mejor regresaba al trabajo antes de meterse en problemas. Agitada por sus pensamientos, se sacó la camisa para alejarla de sus pezones fruncidos.

Nadie creería que tenía frío, no con el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

Volvió a entrar en el comedor, y caminó hacia sus amantes.

"¿Más café?" O té o yo. Por favor, digan que me quieren a mí... el cliente siempre tiene la razón y yo tengo que complacerlos.

"¿Cuánto falta para que termines, cariño?" preguntó Jacob, sus ojos negros por la necesidad reprimida. Eso la sacudió y se preguntó cuan aparente era la suya.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes importantes?" "Tal vez... y tú eres la invitada de honor."

La excitación se apoderó de ella, y su pulso se aceleró con alegría.

"Hmm... la invitada de honor? ¿Debo usar algo especial?"

"Sí, definitivamente, ven como tú eres. La ropa es opcional, pero no es sugerida después de llegar", le dijo Edward. Los bordes de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara. "Pienso que te podrían gustar mis esposas para las muñecas."

Oh, sí... Si se parecía a su azote, ella sabía que le gustarían. Miró su reloj, de repente ansiosa de que su turno terminara.

"Una hora más", les informó.

Jacob no podía esperar para sacarla de aquí. Sus instintos territoriales explotaron a toda velocidad cuando vio su reacción ante las flores, y él sabía que Edward se sentía de la misma manera. Mientras Edward distraía a Bella hablando de su parafernalia de bondage, Jacob sólo podía pensar que no podía esperar para tenerla en su casa, segura tras su sistema de alarma.

Cada vez que Bella iba a la cocina y salía de su vista, sus hombros se tensaban, sus entrañas se anudaban y tenía que luchar contra el impulso de lanzarse tras ella. Había tardado tanto la última vez, que se estaba levantando cuando la puerta se abrió.

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que su preocupación era infundada. No era como si cualquiera pudiera lograr pasar a través de las puertas de Cullen, pero había formas, si alguien estuviera decidido a colarse en el interior de la ciudad. Edward le había recordado eso bastantes veces a lo largo de los años –y Edward lo sabía, ya que había sido el arquitecto urbanista graduado con honores, que había diseñado Cullen. Su tío lo había contratado directamente al salir de la universidad y Edward había pasado innumerables horas trabajando y volviendo a trabajar en el diseño de Cullen, a medida que la ciudad se expandía cada año.

El había tomada más y más trabajos de diseño arquitectónico, tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad, durante los últimos tiempos, pero Cullen era su bebé. Sin embargo, Jacob tenía la sensación de que con el ex de Bella haciendo acto de presencia, Edward reduciría temporalmente sus trabajos y se quedaría cerca de casa.

Como Director –y único– Asesor Financiero del banco, Jacob no tenía esa opción, pero le reconfortaba saber que llegado el lunes, cuando tuviera que regresar a la oficina, Edward estaría para velar por su mujer.

Su mujer... pensar en Bella de esa manera era de novela, sin embargo, tan correcto.

Aplastando su deseo de exigirle quedarse al alcance de su mano, él la vio caminar por el restaurante para comprobar a Leah de nuevo.

¿Cómo sería verla embarazada de su niño? Él se echó a reír para sí mismo. Habría tiempo de sobra para eso en pocos años.

¿Por qué apurar el tiempo que tenían ellos tres juntos en este momento? Aún así, sintió un instinto completamente primario tomar su polla. Su mano se volvió un puño. El sexo, sin embargo, podría ser apurado, con Bella inclinada sobre una mesa y él tomándola con fuerza y rapidez.

"Este día no tiene fin", murmuró. "Necesito tanto follar".

"Estás tan completamente embrutecido," Edward se echó a reír en voz baja.

"Mira quién habla. Apuesto a que tienes una furiosa erección, también. ¿Tienes ganas de arrastrarla de vuelta a la cueva?"

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Lo que estuvo a punto de decir fue interrumpido por el sonido de la sirena de la única ambulancia de la ciudad, viniendo por la calle principal.

Ambos miraron por la ventana. "Me pregunto qué pasa," dijo, Jacob. La ambulancia dobló la esquina hacia Riley Drive y salió rápidamente de la vista.

"No tengo idea, pero apuesto a que el rumor correrá por la ciudad en aproximadamente diez minutos –por suerte para quien quiera que sea, casi todo el mundo está en ese partido de fútbol", dijo Edward. Jacob lo miró, notando algunas líneas de preocupación en su frente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. Algo está fuera de... ¡Dios! Esto es tan frustrante. Ya sabes cómo es. A veces, tengo estas sensaciones, pero no tengo mayor información sobre qué hacer con ellas. Esto no es como lo fue con Bella, cuando supe de inmediato que ella era nuestra mujer. Sólo sé que cuanto antes nos llevemos a Bella de aquí para nuestra casa, mejor me sentiré –y no porque quiera amarrarla a la cama."

La tensión regresó a los hombros de Jacob. Ya era suficiente. Se levantó, y alcanzó a Bella en la mitad del restaurante. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas exuberantes, e inmediatamente recordó cuando las tomó al follarla la noche anterior.

Obligándose a controlar su respuesta, mantuvo su suave agarre.

"¿Crees que puedas salir de aquí un poco más temprano?

Edward y yo podemos cocinar a la parrilla para ti." "Sabes que me encantaría, pero es mi segundo día–" "A Angela no le importará.

Está muerto por aquí."

"Tia no ha regresado todavía, tampoco. Ella no se sentía bien. Me sentiría culpable–"

Un grito de dolor resonó a través del restaurante. "Leah!" exclamó Bella.

Jacob sintió la sangre drenarse de su cara al ver el cantidad de líquido en el suelo, alrededor de la silla de Leah. Sus manos se apretaron sobre las caderas de Bella cuando su visión se nubló.

Ella lo golpeó. "¡No te desmayes! Edward, llama al 9-1-1." Ella buscó en su bolsillo y le dio las llaves a Jacob. "Sube a mi apartamento y busca una manta y toallas."

"¿Tengo que hervir agua?"

Jacob no estaba seguro, pero le pareció verla girar los ojos.

"No, sólo busca la manta y toallas."

Una increíble emoción vibró a través Bella. Este era su fuerte. Dios, cómo lo había extrañado. Ciertamente preferiría estar en un hospital ayudándola a dar a luz a su bebé, pero al menos podría ayudar aquí.

"¿Leah? ¿Dónde están tus esposos? ¿Podemos llamarlos?"

"En el juego de fútbol", jadeó la mujer.

"¡¿Qué?! Tú estás ya tan adelantada y–"

"Bella," la interrumpió Edward. "Son el entrenador en jefe y el director de la banda. Um... ¿puedes venir aquí un segundo?"

Reacia a abandonar a su paciente, Bella frunció el ceño. "Leah, descansa los brazos sobre la mesa y respira. Tan pronto como vuelva Jacob te acostaremos hasta que llegue la ambulancia. Estaré justo allí", dijo, señalando a Edward. "Todo va a estar bien."

De pie, ella tomó notas sobre el curso de los eventos en su cuaderno de pedidos, mientras tanto se acercó a Edward.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"La ambulancia va a tardar un tiempo". "¿Por qué?"

"Estaban recogiendo a Tia en la farmacia. Ella se desmayó. Estaban en camino a nuestro centro médico, cuando empezó a convulsionar y ahora no responde. El médico está con ella, y la están llevando de prisa hacia el hospital de la ciudad, pero está a treinta kilómetros de distancia."

"¡Pero ella estaba bien! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué no la llevaron en transporte aéreo?"

"No hay".

Bella tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse. "Bien, entonces llevaremos a Leah en tu coche"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No entiendes. El médico está con Tia."

"El médico. ¿Sólo hay uno?" exclamó.

"Es una ciudad pequeña, Bella".

"Muy bien. Muy bien. Esto está bien." No perdería la calma. Había hecho esto antes, pero siempre en mejores circunstancias. "Dile al 9-1-1, que tienen que traer a alguien aquí tan pronto como sea posible, pero que podemos traer al mundo al bebé. Vamos a necesitar instalaciones adecuadas después del parto. Y trata de localizar a sus esposos. Ellos tienen que saber lo que está pasando.

Esto es más importante que el fútbol".

Sin esperar por más preguntas, ella se apresuró a volver con Leah.

Afortunadamente, Jacob regresó con lo que ella le había pedido.

"Encontré esto en tu cuarto de baño", dijo él, sacando una botella de desinfectante para las manos.

"Maravilloso. Ayúdame a mover a Leah lejos de este charco.

Leah... corazón, vamos a moverte hacia el suelo. Voy a tener que traer al bebé al mundo, a menos que el médico regrese a tiempo.

No te preocupes. Tengo un montón de experiencia–"

"¿En serio?" Jacob espetó.

Ella le echó un vistazo. "No vas a ser así cuando yo tenga un bebé, ¿verdad?" sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Quiero decir... umm..."

"Está bien." Él sonrió. "Probablemente lo seré."

Wow. Su admisión la sorprendió –no sólo por la creencia de que se volvería loco, sino por la intención en su declaración. Su mirada voló hacia Edward. Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Oh Dios...

Así que no era la única que sentía la conexión.

"Leah", dijo, volviéndose hacia la mujer embarazada. Con la ayuda de Jacob, trasladó a la mujer hacia la manta que Edward a toda prisa puso por delante de ellos. "He ayudado a traer al mundo cientos de bebés e incluso he traído alrededor de una docena por mí misma. Edward ve a colocar la señal de cerrado, pero no cierres con llave la puerta para que los paramédicos puedan entrar cuando finalmente lleguen. Jacob, necesito algunas almohadas para apoyar a Leah".

"Eres muy mandona cuando trabajas", comentó él.

"Nadie es perfecto. ¡Ve!" Ella tomó la muñeca de Leah para comprobar su pulso, luego de que Jacob saliera a buscar las almohadas. "Los hombres no son muy buenos en esto."

"¡Oye!" Edward se quejó.

"Ven aquí y toma la mano de Leah. Recuérdale jadear".

Rápidamente se puso el desinfectante en las manos. "Leah", dijo, utilizando de nuevo el nombre de la mujer para mantenerla enfocada. "Voy a ver cuán cerca estás."

"¡Oh, no. No lo vas a hacer. No, mientras yo esté justo aquí," Edward exclamó, con angustia genuina llenando sus palabras.

"Detente. Al menos no eres tu quien va a tener un bebé."

Momentos después, ella supo que no se podía esperar al médico antes de que el bebé naciera.

"¡Oh Dios!" Jacob exclamó, llegando cuando ella realizaba el examen.

"¡Vuelve aquí! le dijo ella cuando giró para irse. Mirando al suelo, a Edward, o a cualquier lugar, menos a las mujeres, regresó.

Bella acomodó a la mujer contra las almohadas. Haciendo caso omiso de sus amantes, le habló a Leah, diciéndole cuándo pujar, y cuando no hacerlo. Bella estaba en su elemento.

"¿Cuánto falta para que llegue el médico?" preguntó ella. "Llama y averígualo,

¿ok?"

"¿Está todo bien?" Leah exclamó.

"Todo está perfecto. Sólo estoy pensando que debes desear que tu doctor esté aquí. Bueno, Leah. ¡Este es el momento!

¡Empuja!"

"La ambulancia está a diez minutos ", informó Edward. Él miró, aturdido, como Bella atendía el parto, limpió la boca y nariz del bebé para que pudiera llorar y se lo –la– entregó a su madre.

Cubrió a la bebé y a la madre con las toallas limpias y envolvió los bordes de las mantas alrededor de las piernas de Leah.

"Te he traído ropa limpia", le informó Jacob. Bella miró el estado de su ropa. Y Edward casi se rió ante su sorpresa.

"¿Puede uno de ustedes venir conmigo un momento? Necesito que uno se quede aquí, pero no quiero que toque nada."

"Buena idea. Iré contigo" dijo él, tomando su ropa y liderando el camino hacia el baño. Ver a Bella trabajando había sido una de las experiencias más emocionantes de su vida. Qué maravilloso tenía que ser traer vidas al mundo así. "¿Por qué estás trabajando de camarera?" le preguntó unos minutos más tarde, cuando estaban solos en el baño y Bella se estaba lavando.

"James hizo que me despidieran de mi trabajo." Ella se quitó la ropa y luego se lavó de nuevo. "Me encanta ser enfermera.

Empecé a aplicar para puestos de trabajo en todo el estado, cuando vine a quedarme con Alice. Es un proceso lento –la espera ya sabes–, y hay una gran cantidad de hospitales, pero algo debe salir pronto."

"¿Lo hiciste?" le preguntó él, llenándose de pánico. Si ella conseguía un puesto de trabajo en otra parte del estado, dejaría Cullen –bueno, obviamente. ¿Por qué iba a rechazar un empleo en su campo, cuando lo amaba?

"Sí. No he recibido respuestas todavía." Se puso la ropa limpia.

"¿Alguien llamó a Angela? Ella tiene que saber lo que ha pasando."

Sacó su libreta del bolsillo del delantal descartado y escribió los últimos detalles del parto de Leah y a continuación, metió la ropa en una bolsa de basura de plástico que había debajo del mostrador.

"Debería haberla llamado antes".

"Estabas un poco ocupada", dijo él, mientras la seguía al salir del baño. "Sabes, tu ex es realmente un idiota."

"No tienes ni idea." Ella se acercó y se inclinó contra él, besándolo rápidamente. "Pero tú no lo eres. Y Jacob tampoco. Y no puedo esperar para llegar a su casa."

Sus brazos se deslizaron a su alrededor. "Hogar".

No podía esperar para llevarla allí, y esperaba que algún día, pronto, ella lo llamara hogar, también. Él había diseñado la casa con una esposa en mente, y podía ver fácilmente a Bella como la señora de la casa.

"Mmm..." tarareó ella, acurrucándose contra él. Su polla respondió de inmediato. Pronto, muy pronto la tendría. La preocupación por ella, así como el enojo con su ex, había cobrado su precio en él. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y reasegurarse a sí mismo su seguridad y su propiedad.

"Tengo que ir a revisar a Leah," murmuró ella.

El médico llegó poco después y estuvo más que impresionado por el trabajo de Bella. Angela había ido, también. Después de dar a todo el mundo el resto del día libre –aunque murmuró algo acerca de despedir al cocinero que había desaparecido durante la crisis– cerró el restaurante, y luego se fue rápidamente hacia el hospital al que habían llevado a su hermana. Tia había sido estabilizada, pero Angela, comprensiblemente, quería estar a su lado.

"Es una buena cosa que vengas a casa con nosotros", comentó Jacob, mientras caminaban la corta distancia desde la puerta trasera del restaurante a su casa, a media cuadra de distancia. "No tienes ropa de cama."

Esta había sido desechada, junto con su otra ropa.

"No es que la vayas a necesitar", dijo Edward. "O ropa, para el caso."

Tenía la intención de quitarle lo que llevaba tan pronto como fuera posible.

Ella tiró de su camiseta. "Pero yo pensaba que iban a cocinar a la parilla la cena para mí."

"No necesitas ropa para eso." Se imaginó a Bella extendida, desnuda, en la tumbona de su terraza posterior. Perfecto.

Al llegar a la casa, marcó el código de seguridad. Después de dejar sus cosas en el vestíbulo de entrada, Jacob se dirigió a la cocina y Edward unió sus dedos con los de ella y luego la llevó a la terraza.

Esta estaba divida, una parte abierta, al aire libre y otra parte cerrada. Él y Jacob y no habían puesto todavía las ventanas de tormenta, por lo que el frío aire de noviembre flotaba a través de las cortinas. Con el calor que iban a generar y el agua caliente de la tina, eso no importaría.

Pulsó el interruptor para iniciar la salida de los chorros de agua y luego se volvió hacia Bella.

"Esto es hermoso", murmuró árboles bordeaban su terreno, dándole al jardín privacidad hasta la playa. Una brisa agitaba las ramas y las hojas que ya habían caído. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo.

Su luz suave emitía un resplandor naranja sobre el agua y la cubierta donde se encontraban.

"Es probablemente mi lugar favorito en el mundo." "Puedo ver por qué."

Colocándose detrás, mientras ella miraba las olas, levantó el dobladillo de la camiseta y la pasó sobre su cabeza. "Voy a tener frío" murmuró ella, mientras su mano se extendía por su abdomen plano. El deslizó su palma hacia su vientre, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaran por debajo de la pretina.

"Yo te mantendré caliente", prometió él. La besó en el hombro y empujó hacia un lado la correa de su sujetador. "Cuando diseñé estas casas, las concebí como paraísos privados. Lugares para estar a solas con los amantes, pero cerca de la naturaleza. Planifiqué Cullen alrededor del paisaje natural de esta zona."

"Es maravilloso. No me había dado cuenta que tú fuiste el diseñador."

El soltó una risa seca. A pesar de lo mucho que habían hablado, habían esquivado hablar de sus carreras, manteniendo la charla sobre las relaciones. Esto lo sorprendió en realidad, ya que por lo general se definía a sí mismo por su trabajo.

"Soy un arquitecto con especialización en planificación urbana.

Jacob es el director financiero del banco. Él guía a las personas en sus inversiones. Los ayuda con los préstamos y planes de jubilación. Cosas por el estilo. Parece extraño que te esté diciendo esto ahora." Le desabrochó el sostén y lo arrojó a un lado, también.

"Creo que hemos tenido una comunicación muy básica entre nosotros." Suspiró ella. "¿Vas a masajear mis pezones? Eso se siente tan bien."

"Oh sí, cariño. Pide lo que quieras."

Ella se dio la vuelta. Un rubor quemó, subiendo por su cuello, para llegar a sus mejillas. "Me gustó... um... ayer por la noche.

Ustedes dos... supongo que me gustaría... que me dominaran." Se mordió el labio."Ninguno de los dos me lastimaría y todo es parte del juego, necesito eso. Me hace sentir mujer. ¿Es eso raro?" Se cubrió la cara con la mano. "Oh Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso. No debería–"

"Puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, a cualquiera de nosotros", dijo Jacob, su voz era profunda por la excitación. Edward se volvió para ver a su compañero de pie, cerca de la puerta, con un plato de filetes y papas para la parrilla. Su polla hacía una tienda de campaña en sus suaves jeans y había dejado la camisa en la casa.

Edward le sonrió lentamente. Mientras que algunos hombres se resentirían por compartir, el no. Jacob era su otra mitad.

Ellos pensaban igual, a pesar de que sus personalidades eran diferentes. Actuaban de una manera similar, querían las mismas cosas, amaban de la misma manera...

¿Y Bella? Ella se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el corazón de ambos.

Besó la piel suave y sensible detrás de la oreja. "Cualquier cosa, Bella".

La sintió tragar, mientras diminutos temblores la atravesaban.

"Quiero ser su esclava, por esta noche", añadió rápidamente.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí".

Su pulgar acarició su muñeca mientras pensaba. Un paso en falso sería un golpe mortal para su relación. Pero Bella confiaba en ellos, y él tenía suficiente control para detenerse si ella lo necesitaba.

"Si quieres que nos detengamos, en cualquier momento, di 'Muñeco de nieve' y nos detendremos. Inmediatamente.

¿Entiendes?"

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Sí. Muñeco de nieve. Lo tengo."

El pasó suavemente las manos por sus hombros. "Esto es por placer, sobre todo para tu placer. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien."

Satisfecho de que suficientes garantías estuvieran en su lugar, la miró con severidad. "Esclava, por esta noche nos llamarás a Jacob y a mí, Amos. El Amo Jacob va a poner la comida en la parrilla y yo voy a entrar en la casa. Me vas a obedecer y a desnudarte y luego esperarás en la tumbona. Si te desvías de mis instrucciones serás castigada. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, Amo" respondió ella con los ojos bajos. Eso no ocultó su alegría.

"Te recomiendo no desobedecer."

Ella nunca había estado tan excitada solo por palabras.

Mientras Edward desaparecía en la casa, ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida por lo que le había pedido y la forma en que él había reaccionado.

"Te sugiero que hagas lo que te dijo", sugirió Jacob.

Ella tragó, apurándose en alcanzar el botón de la cintura de sus jeans. "Sí, Amo Jacob", susurró, probando el título.

Empujó hacia abajo sus jeans y se encontraba en el proceso de eliminación de las bragas cuando Edward regresó.

Apresuradamente, saltó sobre la tumbona, tropezando con su ropa interior, y luego la pateó con el pie.

Él la evaluó de manera atrevida, su mirada recorrió su longitud.

Ella se estremeció bajo el toque invisible, la piel de gallina se elevó en sus miembros. Las terminaciones nerviosas en su coño se encendieron, inmediatamente rogando por su presencia entre sus piernas. El olor débil y almizclado de su excitación, acompañó su necesidad.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Traviesa, traviesa esclava.

De alguna manera sabía que ibas a portarte mal."

De alguna manera, ella sabía que él no lo lamentaba ni un poco.

"Lo siento, Amo" dijo ella, parpadeando hacia él. Le encantaba cuando hablaba así.

"No uses ese gesto de inocencia conmigo, esclava. Levántate.

Inclínate y coloca tus manos en el asiento, luego extiende tus piernas."

Con entusiasmo, ella accedió. Todo lo que planeaba hacer, estaba segura lo disfrutaría.

"¿Así?" preguntó ella.

Edward gimió. Sus manos acariciaron su trasero. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Jacob colocar con indiferencia los filetes en la parrilla de gas, en la parte exterior de la terraza. Levantando una botella de cerveza que debía haber llevado hasta sus labios, miraba a la distancia, como si nada inusual ocurriera a unos pocos metros de él.

Una punzada de disgusto pasó por ella ante ese pensamiento. ¿Con cuántas otras mujeres habían jugado este juego?

Edward le había dicho la rara palabra de seguridad 'Muñeco de nieve' muy rápidamente.

Las manos de Edward dejaron su culo por un momento. Cuando regresaron, ella chilló por el helado gel que él tenía en los dedos.

"¿Dónde guardas eso? ¿En la Antártida?"

"Silencio esclava." Hizo presión contra su ano, lubricando su apertura. "Edward... Amo" balbuceó ella. "Yo nunca–"

"¡Silencio, esclava!" Sus dedos continuaron presionando hasta que la yema de un dedo se deslizó dentro de ella. "No te preocupes, cariño", dijo él, rompiendo el personaje por un momento. "Voy a ser suave contigo. Solo relájate."

Era difícil relajarse con su 'Amo' deslizando su dedo, luego dedos, dentro y fuera de su ano, ocasionalmente añadiendo un poco más del lubricante helado. Justo cuando ella finalmente se acostumbró a su contacto, Edward retiró los dedos. Un momento después, algo más los sustituyó. Ella se esforzó para mirar por encima de su hombro, pero no pudo ver lo que era.

"La cabeza abajo", le dijo él. "Respira profundo. Ahora exhala."

El objeto se deslizó dentro de ella hasta que con un pop sus músculos se cerraron alrededor de la base estrecha.

Presionaba contra su pared vaginal del lado opuesto. Ella nunca había experimentado un tapón, pero estaba bastante segura de que eso era lo que le había insertado.

El se limpió la mano con un paño de la caja de plástico que había traído. Ella se preguntó qué más tendría allí.

"Acuéstate sobre tu espalda", le dijo él. "Pon las manos sobre tu cabeza."

"Sí, Amo", respondió ella. Ahora sus pezones eran pequeñas rocas. Ella esperaba que él se los metiera en la boca y chupara esos puntos descarados con su lengua caliente.

De pie detrás de ella, él ajustó la parte superior del asiento de modo que estaba casi recostada. Tomó una de sus muñecas y puso uno de los aros de las esposas alrededor, luego la aseguró al marco de la silla. Ella le dio la otra mano dócilmente, aunque riachuelos de temor fluyeron a través de su cuerpo.

Tenía que creer que no era una tonta al abrirse a sí misma a todo lo que quisieran hacerle. Edward se preocupaba por ella y había estado preocupado acerca de cualquier miedo que pudiera tener.

Como si supiera que ella podría sentirse insegura, agarró su barbilla con los dedos y le giró la mirada hacia él.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

"Sí, Amo. Perfectamente. Fóllame pronto." movió sus caderas.

"Te necesito tanto."

"Veremos. Eres la más traviesa de las esclavas. Diciéndole a tu Amo qué hacer", él la reprendió. Tomó los tobillos y los esposó. La hizo doblar la primera pierna, y la aseguró al marco. Ella probó, mientras él aseguraba la otra, y encontró que tenía sólo algunos centímetros de libertad de acción para moverse. Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, él había sujetado el otro pie al marco en el otro lado.

Ella lo miró, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable ante sus Amos, sus manos eran inútiles, sus piernas estaban dobladas y abiertas.

Era de ellos para que la tomaran y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Eres nuestra, esclava," le dijo él. "Completamente nuestra."

Bella tragó y tomó una respiración profunda que sonó un poco ahogada. De esta manera, tan abierta para él, su excitación era evidente. Tenía que ver cómo los jugos cubrían sus pliegues, haciéndola resbaladiza para él.

Su polla estaba tensa contra sus jeans. Él no hizo ningún movimiento. "Por favor" le rogó ella.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo mientras él apretaba los labios y negaba con la cabeza. "Traviesa, traviesa esclava."

Ella se mordió el labio.

Él la recorrió, subiendo por el muslo con su uña. "¿Qué hará mi pequeña esclava, si hago esto?"

Ella apretó los pies contra el armazón de la silla y se levantó a sí misma para su toque. Él extendió su mano sobre la pelvis y la empujó suavemente hacia el asiento. Su pulgar se estiró hacia abajo para frotar su clítoris y Bella gimió de frustración.

Su cuerpo se apretó alrededor del tapón que había puesto en ella.

"Por favor..." suplicó.

"Por favor, ¿qué? ¿Por favor, Amo? ¿Por favor, déjame ir? ¿Qué?" preguntó él, malentendiéndola deliberadamente. "¡Oh no, todavía no!"

Metiendo la mano en su caja de juguetes, sacó dos pequeños objetos.

Hábilmente, los adjuntó a sus pezones. Ella gimió cuando un rayo de dolor pasó a través de cada punta. Luego pasó sus pulgares sobre ellos y los anillos comenzaron a vibrar.

"No", susurró Bella mientras estremecimientos por las sensaciones, iban desde sus pechos hacia su coño. "No puedo aguantarlo."

"Sabes la palabra que tienes que decir."

Ella apretó los labios, sus manos se apretaron en puños por la intensa estimulación.

Escalando entre sus piernas, él abrió su pantalón y sacó su polla.

Larga y dura, se levantaba desde su de bello, con la cabeza púrpura por su profunda necesidad. Lentamente, se acarició a sí mismo y la miró.

Ella miró la mano, hipnotizada por los movimientos hacia arriba y abajo sobre su eje. Un gemido se elevó de su garganta.

"Por favor, Amo. Déjame chuparte la polla". Deseaba probar el sabor de la perla de semen que se formaba en la cabeza mientras la acariciaba con su mano.

"Creo que prefiero estar dentro de ti."

Extendió más sus rodillas para darle espacio, pero no dijo una sola palabra, ya que él parecía hacer lo contrario de lo que ella pedía.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, él apoyó la polla en su apertura y empujó dentro de ella. Aunque estaba resbaladiza, el lento deslizamiento de su polla generaba la suficiente fricción. Su eje presionó cada punto sensitivo mientras sus suaves tejidos se apretaban a su alrededor. Ella se retorcía tratando de obtener más de él, desesperadamente necesitaba más. Duro.

Rápido. Profundo.

"Oh Dios", gritó, retorciéndose bajo él.

"Te gusta," dijo él con voz áspera. "¿No es así? Estar indefensa y a mi merced."

"Sí, sí... sólo tú. Sólo Jacob" jadeó ella. Ella nunca podría hacer esto con nadie más. No confiaría lo suficiente, no como confiaba en Edward y Jacob.

"¡Qué chica tan mala eres!," rió él, entre dientes. "Querer dos Amos. ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo?"

"Fóllame más fuerte", exigió ella, y luego agregó "Amo".

Su canal se cerró a su alrededor, tratando de retenerlo, e inmediatamente sintió el tapón que estaba dentro de ella, empujando contra él mientras se movía. ¿Era eso lo que se sentía al tener dos hombres a la vez? Era tan apretado. Se sentía tan llena.

Ella quería saber lo que se sentía tener tanto a Jacob y como a Edward en su interior al mismo tiempo.

"Edward..." ella rogó.

De repente, él se había ido.

"¡No!" exclamó ella, sus esposas golpearon el marco de la silla mientras trataba de llegar a él. Jadeando, ella lo miró fijamente.

¿Qué había sucedido? Edward había estado en ella, ambos llenos de placer, a segundos de correrse, ¿y ahora se alejaba y se ajustaba los pantalones?

Él tomó las pinzas de la mano de Jacob.

Jacob se volvió hacia ella, con sus manos en sus pantalones. "He oído que has sido una chica mala."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, lo has sido. No trates de engañarme." Como Edward había hecho, se abrió los pantalones y se arrodilló entre sus pies atados.

"No puedo esperar para sentir tu dulce coño otra vez."

"¿Qué me están haciendo?" ella gimió, mientras él se deslizaba dentro de ella, sin preliminares, pero ella estaba preparada.

"Sí" susurró, golpeando sus caderas contra él. Sus músculos internos apretaron su largo eje. Ella gimió cuando también apretó el tapón. Ella esperaba que fuera estimulante para los hombres también.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del trabajo en equipo?" "¿Al igual que un relevo?"

"Igual. Amantes que van alternando hasta que alguien gana." "Oh, Dios mío", susurró ella.

"Tú no te corres. Nosotros no nos corremos". Esta mierda del relevo podría durar mucho tiempo. El sudor cubrió su piel mientras ella intentaba trabajar frenéticamente para su liberación. Tenía que llegar. Ellos no podían detenerla.

Jacob alcanzó entre sus pechos y la liberó de los anillos de sus pezones. Ella gritó mientras el placer-dolor se disparaba a través de sus montículos. Cuando jadeó, él se inclinó y se metió el palpitante pico en la boca, tirando fuertemente mientras le pasaba la lengua por la punta. Sus dedos trabajaron la otra punta, hasta que ella estuvo de nuevo en un frenesí.

"Más", le rogó ella, sintiendo su canal inundarse a su alrededor. Sus muslos y su culo quemaban con sus esfuerzos. Ella no se detuvo, tomando todo lo que podía.

Acabar estaba a un golpe de distancia.

Con un suspiro, Jacob salió. Besó el borde de su la boca, mientras ella apretaba los dientes con negación, pequeños sollozos la hacían temblar. "Lo siento cariño. El policía malo de allí, dice que no te puedes correr."

"No lo escuches", declaró ella, mientras su cuerpo le pedía acabar.

Al igual que Edward había hecho, él fue hasta la parrilla y tomó las pinzas. Edward regresó con ella.

"¿Le dijiste al Amo Jacob que no me escuchara?"

Ella parpadeó hacia él, sintiendo el juego profundamente en su centro –justo donde necesitaba correrse más de lo que necesitaba respirar. "Por favor, Amo Edward," pidió ella. "Necesito..." Tragó preguntándose si podría decirlo en voz alta. "Te necesito", dijo en su lugar.

Edward se inclinó en el final de la tumbona y mordisqueó el interior de un muslo y luego del otro. Tomando un tobillo, lo liberó y lo subió. Centrándose en su mirada, ligeramente cerró los dientes en su empeine. Los dedos de los pies Bella se curvaron y ella trató de alejarse de las sensaciones que zumbaban por su pierna. Él repitió el movimiento con el talón de su pie, mientras su uña trazaba una línea por detrás de sus dedos.

"No, detente," susurró ella, pero no quería que se detuviera con tanta fuerza, como para decir la palabra de seguridad.

Lentamente, él subió por su pierna, mordiéndola suavemente palmo a palmo a su paso. Le pasó la lengua por la parte posterior de la rodilla, hasta que ella se estremeció y, en serio, renovó su intento de liberarse de él. El no la dejó ir, en su lugar succionó la sensible piel.

El ajustó el sistema de cierre del pie otra vez, y luego se movió sobre ella sobre sus manos y rodillas, pero no la tocó.

Bajó hasta que su pecho y rozó sus doloridos pezones y su boca estaba a milímetros de la suya."¿Quiere mi esclava, tener mi polla dentro de ella?"

"Sí. Más que casi cualquier cosa."

"Hmm..." respondió él. Para su disgusto, se sentó de nuevo y repitió el proceso con la otra pierna.

"Te voy a matar", dijo con voz ronca, cuando sus dientes se hundieron en el empeine y el relámpago subió por su pierna.

"Oh Dios, Edward –Amo–, voy a morir si no te detienes."

Él se levantó.

"¡No!" protestó ella.

"No quiero que mueras", dijo a la ligera.

Edward miró a Bella cuidadosamente mientras se intercambiaba con Jacob. Ella estaba frustrada y en el borde, pero no había duda de la excitación y placer en sus ojos. Ella estaba completamente metida en esto.

Él había estado preocupado de ejercer algún dominio sobre Bella después de lo que ella les había dicho ayer, pero había sido incapaz de negarse cuando ella se los había pedido específicamente. El juego de Dominantes y Sumisa era su deporte de dormitorio favorito. Y Bella era muy buena en este.

Jacob inmediatamente se sacó sus pantalones y camisa y trepó sobre ella. "Shh... voy a dejar que te corras cariño, pero tienes que estar muy quieta. Edward está aquí, pero no queremos que lo sepa."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y Edward sonrió cuando contestó.

"Estoy bastante segura de que él sabe exactamente lo que está pasando."

Casi bufó en voz alta y no hizo ver que los espiaba. Su polla dio un tirón al ver a Jacob empujando dentro de Bella. Quería ser él –debió haberla tomado antes de devolverle el control a Jacob.

Ella gimió y tiró de sus ataduras. Estas estaban fuertemente ajustadas y lo ilícito del momento llevó más alto la excitación de Edward. Quitándose los jeans, los echó a un lado y tomó su polla.

A pesar de que estaba a distancia de la pareja, su mano se movió al mismo ritmo de los movimientos de Jacob. Él no podía verlos, pero podía escuchar cada poderoso empuje, cada uno de los gritos de lamento Bella, cada golpe de carne contra carne.

Se volvió para mirarla. Las lágrimas corrían por un lado de su cara mientras trataba de alcanzar su liberación y luchaba para ir más allá de la frustración que habían construido en su interior. De repente, su boca se abrió y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia arriba, con sus manos extendidas, abiertas como pequeñas estrellas. Casi pudo ver la explosión de energía explotar a través de ella, cuando se sacudió con su liberación.

Cuando sus ojos se reorientaron, a pesar de que todavía parecía aturdida, movió su mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta de que él se había trasladado para estar de pie sobre ella mientras Jacob continuaba bombeando su polla dentro de ella.

"Por favor" susurró ella, flexionando los dedos. Estirándose, la liberó y luego se inclinó para tomar sus labios. Sus pechos se frotaron contra su pecho mientras la besaba, con toda la turbulenta pasión contenida dentro de él, mostrándole lo mucho que la necesitaba, cuánto quería estar con ella, aún cuando sentía los empujes de Jacob dentro de ella. Ella metió su mano libre en su cabello, sujetándolo contra su boca, mientras él absorbía sus gritos.

Su otra mano se juntó con la suya, mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba y abajo por su polla. Absorto en la sensualidad, él aceleró sus movimientos.

Jacob agarró su brazo, apretándolo cuando se corrió con un grito.

La liberación apretó las bolas de Edward y lo tomaría en cuestión de segundos. Arrancó la boca de la de Bella. "Tengo que moverme o yo–"

"Quiero que lo hagas. Quiero tu amor sobre mí como el de Jacob está dentro de mí".

"No," dijo él con voz áspera, sus palabras llevándolo más cerca.

"Sí, por favor, Amo", susurró ella. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa traviesa. "Sí", gritó, mientras su semen caía sobre su vientre.

"Oh, es tan caliente. Edward..."

Los tres se hundieron en la tumbona de lona, sin poder moverse, Edward sobre Bella, Jacob cubriéndolo a él. Él se mantuvo un poco levantado para no aplastar a Bella.

"La cena está lista", murmuró él. Ciegamente, buscó a tientas las sujeciones de los tobillos y la liberó.

* * *

**CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Lady Etain Engel

helenagonzalez26-athos

Nadiia16

3 Es la denominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidad extrema convencional. El acrónimo está conformado por las iniciales B (Bondage), D (Disciplina y Dominación), S (Sumisión y Sadismo) y M (Masoquismo).

4 Las contracciones de Braxton Hicks, son contracciones que preparan el útero para el momento del parto. Alrededor dela vigésima semana de gestación, incluso antes, el útero comienza a contraerse y se endurece por momentos. Se diferencian de las verdaderas contracciones de parto porque son más incómodas que dolorosas (al menos al principio) eirregulares.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Aqui les dejo la segunda adaptación del circulo de tres de _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois

Advertencia: Contiene relaciones hombre hombre

* * *

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Bella no se podía mover. No quería comer. Quería permanecer en la tumbona, envuelta entre los cuerpos de sus amantes.

Con un gemido, Jacob los dejó y desapareció en la casa, diciendo algo acerca de buscar otra fuente para la comida cocinada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Edward. "No tengo palabras", respondió ella.

El metió la mano en su maravillosa caja de juguetes y sacó una tela. Ella tembló mientras él se acercaba a la bañera de hidromasaje para humedecerla y ella perdió su calor. Un momento después, el estaba de vuelta. Suavemente, le pasó el paño caliente sobre el vientre, limpiando su semen y el sudor.

Después, humedeció otro paño y al regresar, la instó suavemente a doblar sus muslos hacia arriba como lo habían estado, antes de limpiar sus tiernos pliegues. El tocó el extremo del tapón. "Necesito sacar esto", le dijo.

"¿Dolerá?"

"No, si estás relajada."

"Trataré de estarlo", murmuró. Sólo el tenerlo cerca de ella, que la tocara, le producía tensión. Por supuesto, era el mejor tipo de tensión, pero ella no estaba relajada.

"Bésame", dijo Edward, inclinándose sobre ella. Dobló sus piernas hacia arriba para que descansaran sobre sus hombros.

Perezosamente, exploró su boca. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la de ella, haciéndole cosquillas en el techo de la boca, y en los labios.

Ella gimió en su boca, reavivando la excitación en su vientre.

Era imposible, sin embargo, el reavivó el fuego y revitalizó sus cansados músculos. No fue hasta que sintió un sonido de estallido que se dio cuenta de que había sacado el tapón.

Sintió un dolor punzante, pero no el suficiente como para sacarla de la bruma sexual.

Levantándose, Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la bañera de hidromasaje. Aún sosteniéndola, se hundió en la burbujeante agua.

"Oh..." Bella suspiró, cuando el calor se filtró en ella. "Se siente tan bien."

Se apoyó en su cuerpo, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Sus manos hacían lentos círculos en su espalda.

"He traído toallas", dijo Jacob mientras entraba en la caliente bañera, al lado de ellos, y colocaba una fuente de comida en la terraza cerca de sus hombros. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que había regresado, pero lo había hecho y había cortado la carne y las papas en trozos de un bocado. El deslizó un pedazo de carne en su boca y le dio a Edward una pieza también.

Edward atrapó los dedos de Jacob y el placer estalló en los ojos de Jacob, mientras Edward succionaba el jugo de la carne.

Hechizada, Bella vio la interacción entre los hombres, recordando lo mucho que se amaban. Habían estado tan concentrados en ella, que se había olvidado momentáneamente que habían sido amantes primero.

"¿Quieren estar solos?" preguntó ella con amabilidad. Habían estado con ella en todo momento durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Incluso cuando ella estuvo trabajando, habían estado a la vista. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Podría irme a duchar o algo."

Los brazos de Edward la apretaron. "No. Tú eres parte de nosotros."

Jacob se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó. "Quédate".

"Está bien. Lo que no quiero es interrumpir su tiempo juntos."

Ellos rieron. "No lo haces", dijo Edward. "Siempre y cuando nos aceptes–".

"Y nunca nos hagas ayudarte a traer a un bebé al mundo otra vez", Jacob interrumpió.

"No hago promesas en lo del bebé, pero... por supuesto, que los acepto."

"¿Nos aceptarás a los dos a la vez?" Edward le susurró al oído y después le mordisqueó el lóbulo. "Dentro de tu pequeño y dulce cuerpo."

"No sé si pueda." La idea la excitaba, sobre todo porque lo había contemplado antes y quería que la amaran al mismo tiempo.

"Puedes", le aseguró. "Pero ¿lo deseas?"

"Sí" respondió ella. "Los deseo a la vez. He pensado al respecto". Jacob la alimentó con un cubo de papa. Se inclinó y besó a Edward.

Bella sonrió, adorando la vista de sus labios y lenguas reuniéndose justo frente a ella. Ella se inclinó hacia arriba, besando los lados de sus bocas. Ellos giraron para incluirla en un descuidado beso de tres vías.

"No tengo mucha hambre", les dijo ella.

"Comeremos más tarde entonces." Edward se levantó y salió de la bañera y luego sacó a Bella. Tomando la mano de Jacob, tiró de él hacia arriba. "Esto va a funcionar mejor en el dormitorio."

"Llevaré la comida a la cocina", dijo Jacob. "No avancen demasiado sin mí."

Edward envolvió a Bella en una toalla. Después de colocar una alrededor de sus caderas, la levantó en brazos para llevarla al piso de arriba.

"Puedo caminar", protestó ella.

"¿Por qué desperdiciar tu energía?" Le mordisqueó el labio inferior. "Confía en mí. La necesitarás."

La excitación inundó su coño. Deseaba tanto la polla de Edward. La deseaba enterrada en su interior, cuando él se corriera.

"Te deseo" susurró.

Él la colocó sobre la cama, y ella se dio cuenta con una risita que habían llegado a la habitación. Edward se arrastró sobre ella, con la pierna entre las suyas. Con dos dedos, tiró de la toalla que cubría sus pechos. Estos estaban puntiagudos, el aire frío tiraba de sus pezones apretados. "Tan hermosos y rosados", murmuró él, pasando la lengua por uno. Sus dientes capturaron la punta.

"Edward", exclamó ella. Su coño se frotó contra su muslo.

"Fóllame", susurró. "Déjame correrme contigo esta vez."

El metió la mano entre ellos. Poco a poco, rozó con los dedos a lo largo de su hendidura, recogiendo el jugo con sus dedos.

Llegando más bajo, apretó los dedos empapados en su ano.

"Jacob te tomará por aquí" le dijo. "A él le gustan los culos."

Ella se estremeció mientras él la estimulaba con sus dedos dentro de ella y sobre su sensible carne. Deseos terrenales la sacudieron. Necesidades prohibidas. Deseaba a Jacob dentro de ella ahora.

"Él se moverá hacia adentro y afuera, mientras te inclinas sobre mí y después, lenta, muy lentamente, empujaré dentro de ti."

Bella se estremeció mientras su pulgar entraba en ella. "Seré capaz de sentirlo dentro de ti–"

"Le dirás todos nuestros secretos", Jacob interrumpió, sentándose en la cama, al lado de ellos.

"No todos", dijo Edward. Rodó sobre su espalda, llevando a Bella sobre él y posicionó su coño sobre su polla. Ella miró a Jacob mientras el observaba su trasero al aire esperando por él.

"¿Estás lista, cariño?" Le preguntó él.

Ella asintió. "He estado lista desde la semana pasada. Por favor Jacob, quiero sentirte en mi culo."

Se mordió el labio, incapaz de creer que había dicho eso en voz alta. Estos dos sacaban a la luz necesidades profundas que nunca se había dado cuenta que poseyera. Bajó la mirada hacia Edward, su rostro estaba difuso por la pasión que llenaba su visión. Él le palmeó los pechos, y después, se inclinó hacia adelante y reclamó la punta en la que había estado trabajado hacía un momento. Su vientre se estremeció con los impulsos de vibración de su pecho.

Jacob subió entre las piernas de Edward. Inclinándose hacia delante, le separó las nalgas y ella gimió. "Tengo que probarte."

Bella se sacudió, su jadeo se volvió un grito, mientras Edward le tomaba un pezón con los dientes y Jacob perezosamente arrastraba su lengua de su clítoris a su trasero.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" exclamó, mientras él se movía sobre su territorio prohibido. Ella nunca había imaginado...

Como lo había hecho Edward, él colocó un dedo dentro de ella. "Bella, cariño, vas a tomarme tan perfectamente. Te sentirás tan bien."

"Sí, ahora, por favor" le rogó ella. El gel frío fue la respuesta a su plegaria, y los dedos de Jacob se movieron con mayor facilidad. El aplicó más gel. Sin pensar, se movió contra su mano. Su hendidura se movió sobre la longitud del lleno eje de Edward. "Sí. Oh sí," murmuró ella mientras la cabeza de la polla de Jacob presionaba en ella.

Él tomó sus caderas. "Poco a poco", le advirtió. "No debe ser demasiado rápido todavía."

Le dolía mientras él empujaba y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso. Todo su cuerpo pareció absorber el dolor, llevándola a una excitación tan profunda, que se convirtió en placer en vez de una ligera mordedura de dolor.

"Más", suplicó. "Tendrás todo de mí." "Ahora".

Inclinándose, le mordió el hombro. "Espera".

Centímetro a centímetro, se hundió en su interior, mientras la mantenía completamente inmóvil. Inclinando la cabeza, ella respiró superficialmente y saboreó la sensación de tenerlo completamente dentro de ella. La plenitud, la forma en que la estiraba.

"Mi turno", dijo Edward.

De repente, no estuvo segura de que fuera posible. Mientras Jacob la mantenía inmóvil, Edward guió su polla hacia su coño.

Se deslizó profunda y rápidamente.

"¡Oh Dios!" exclamó ella. Dos hombres en su interior. No la dejaron pensar. Inmediatamente, iniciaron un suave movimiento alterno de pistón que le robó el aliento. Un placer serpenteante pasó a través de su cuerpo, mientras la amaban, pero se negaban a dejarla moverse. Sus músculos se sacudieron, exigiendo la acción que ellos les negaban.

La liberación creció en su seno, en espiral, girando, haciéndose nudos, pero negada, por sus movimientos lentos y su prisión.

"¡Más fuerte! ¡Oh, más!", rogó.

Edward movió una mano hacia su coño. "Ahora cariño", él jadeó. Sin piedad, acarició su clítoris con la punta callosa de su dedo. "Córrete para mí. Déjame sentir tu miel en toda mi polla".

Ella se sacudió con sus palabras, la liberación creciendo cada vez más en su interior, amenazando con explotar.

"Córrete", exigió él. "Ahora esclava. Ahora. Córrete para tus Amos."

Su cuerpo se sacudió. De manera violencia, se sacudió entre ellos, con su clímax llegando a las puntas de sus miembros.

Bella gritó. No había nada. Sólo placer. Y voló. Con inexplicable alegría. Apenas registró los gritos de sus amantes o las grandes explosiones de semen dentro de ella.

"Wow," susurró Bella, mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el pectoral de Edward y pasaba la lengua sobre su pezón.

"Cariño", gruñó él. "Creo que fuiste hecha para dos." Ella sonrió. Tal vez lo fue.

Sus ojos cayeron. Apenas los abrió cuando la llevaron a la ducha. "Estoy tan cansada," ella bostezó.

"Solo quédate quieta, cariño. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti", le prometió Jacob. Y lo hicieron, al punto de llevarle la cena a la cama más tarde. Edward arrojó su cartera sobre la cama, a su lado, cuando llegó al piso de arriba.

"Tu cartera ha estado sonando".

Comenzó a sonar de nuevo mientras ella excavaba en busca de su teléfono. Gimiendo, lo abrió.

"Hola, mamá."

"¿Dónde has estado? He estado llamando durante horas," su mamá exclamó. "No tenía mi teléfono. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estás invitada a la cena dominical, mañana. Tu padre quiere que vengas para poder conocer a tus novios. No tienes que trabajar ¿verdad?" ¿Su padre quería conocer a Edward y Jacob? Ella no podía imaginar que eso terminara bien con su católico padre. Estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera llamado todavía para regañarla por su elección. "¿Cena? No, no tengo que trabajar. Por supuesto, iré".

"¿Y traerás a tus amigos?"

Miró a los chicos mientras su madre decía algo más. "No sé.

¿Cómo se siente papá al respecto?" Puso la mano sobre el teléfono. "¿Les gusta el fútbol?"

"¿A quién no?" dijo Edward mientras Jacob asentía. "¿Quieren ir a cenar mañana?" preguntó ella.

Ellos asintieron.

"Sí, definitivamente estaremos ahí, mamá." Colgando, metió el teléfono en la cartera. "Esto va a ser interesante."

"Va a estar bien, cariño", dijo Edward, pero ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Él no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos mientras dibujaba un círculo en su vientre. "Pasaremos por tu apartamento mañana por la mañana para que puedas buscar ropa para el día. Va a ser un buen paseo."

"Eso espero" suspiró ella. "Los colores del otoño podrían ser la única parte buena de él."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

¡Perra Adúltera! ¡Muere Perra!

Bella miró fijamente las letras de color rojo de dos pies de altura, estampadas en las paredes de color blanco inmaculado de su apartamento. Presionó la mano contra su boca mientras tanto el terror como el horror la llenaban.

James había estado en su apartamento. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Angela?

Saltó, con un grito escapando de sus labios, mientras brazos fuertes se envolvían alrededor de ella desde atrás.

"Shh..." murmuró Edward, tratando de calmarla. Una inconfundible ira vibraba en su voz. "No vamos a dejarle hacerte daño."

"Llamaré al 9-1-1," gritó Jacob. Su rostro era una máscara de rabia mientras pasaba a un lado de ella, con cuidado de no tocar nada.

Bella lo oyó murmurar en el teléfono mientras enumeraba los daños.

James había destruido todo. Las cortinas y los muebles estaban cortados. Las mesas estaban rotas. La pintura había goteado sobre la alfombra. Había volcado cajones en el suelo.

Al final del pasillo podía ver jirones de su ropa arrastrada por el pasillo.

¿Qué le habría hecho a ella si hubiera estado aquí? ¿Qué les habría hecho a Jacob y Edward si hubieran estado con ella?

Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a su alrededor cuando empezó a temblar, con su miedo superando todo lo demás. Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y apretó la cara contra su pecho.

"El Sheriff Jenks está en camino", informó Jacob mientras cerraba su teléfono.

"Estoy seguro de que cerré la puerta. Estaba apurado, pero me aseguré dos veces."

"Esto no es tu culpa", dijo Bella, saliendo del abrazo de Edward.

Él le tomó la mano, manteniéndola cerca, mientras Jacob se adentraba en el apartamento.

"Jacob, ten cuidado", advirtió Edward. "Dudo que él esté todavía aquí, pero–"

"No lo está. Jenks acaba de enviar al alguacil Clearwater a nuestra casa. La alarma estaba sonando. Espero que le haya disparado al maldito enfermo."

"¡No! Él no puede hacerle esto a su casa", exclamó Bella.

Ahora que el choque inicial de este acto de odio había pasado, su propio enojo tomó su lugar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer esto? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar la propiedad de otras personas?

"Siempre y cuando no seas tú." Jacob acarició sus mejillas. "Sé que nos dijiste lo que te hizo, pero lo que ha hecho aquí… esto me horroriza. Es un bastardo sádico. Si hubieras estado aquí sola..." Su voz se apagó, no pudiendo decir en voz alta lo que ella ya había considerado. Enojado se marchó por el pasillo para ver qué otras cosas había hecho en bastardo.

Un momento después, regresó, con su rostro ceniciento. "Bella, prométeme que, mientras él esté suelto, te quedarás con nosotros. Que siempre tendrás a alguno de nosotros contigo."

Su sangre pareció drenarse. "¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué es peor que esto?"

"No– ¡Bella detente!" exclamó él, mientras ella se separaba de los dos y corría por el pasillo. La luz del techo iluminaba el colchón y las fotos hechas jirones… fotos rotas de ella… en medio de pedazos arrugados de su ropa interior. Una sospechosa sustancia blanca cubría gran parte de eso.

Ella no se resistió, cuando ellos la sacaron de la habitación, del apartamento y la hicieron bajar las escaleras. Edward se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la envolvió alrededor de ella. No fue hasta que su perfume la envolvió que se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, que sus dientes repiqueteaban fuera de control.

El Sheriff Jenks frenó en la acera al lado del sitio donde se encontraban. "Amigos", dijo, inclinando su sombrero. "Entraré y echaré un vistazo, pero se los diré de inmediato, creo que esto está relacionada con la agresión de ayer contra Tia Weber y Jared Thompson. He ordenado la vigilancia de esta zona. Clearwater ya está en ello y ha advertido a la señora Brandon y a sus esposos."

"¿Qué agresión?" Preguntó Bella. James no le haría daño a nadie además que a ella, o tal vez a Jacob y Edward porque estaba celoso. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué había traído ella a esta idílica y pequeña ciudad?

"Creemos que la señora Weber fue envenenada. Estamos esperando los informes de toxicología, pero el diagnóstico y las pruebas preliminares indican que ella, de alguna forma, ingirió o absorbió algún tipo de toxina".

"¿Y Jared?" preguntó ella, sintiendo culpa por asumir que él eludía sus deberes la noche anterior.

"Alguien lo atacó cerca del contenedor del restaurante ayer por la noche. Lo arrastró detrás de él para que no estuviera a la vista. Nos llamó después de recobrar el conocimiento. Se verificó la escena, pero no había nada inusual. El equipo forense querrá echar un vistazo al llegar aquí, y ahora también a su apartamento."

"Pensamos que se había ido sin decirle a nadie", Jacob explicó.

Ese sonido que escuchó… ¡James había estado tan cerca de ella!

Pudo haberla sacado de la cocina y nadie lo habría sabido.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

"¿Han mirado dentro del basurero?" preguntó ella. "Debería haber una caja blanca con flores." Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Apuesto a que ya no está allí."

Mientras Jenks tomaba notas en su bloc, ella le explicó acerca de su ex esposo, su abuso y su posterior divorcio. Le habló sobre las flores que había recibido el día anterior. "Podría estar equivocada –espero estar equivocada–, pero que tal si había algo en ellas. ¿Y si Tia no pudo resistirse a olerlas y eso fue lo que la envenenó? Y luego, cuando Jared salió más tarde, sorprendió a James tratando de recuperarlas." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Olvídenlo. Es estúpido. ¿Por qué mi ex haría eso? Es un médico muy respetado. Listo. Podría salirse con la suya por lo que me hizo, pero sabe que no podría hacerlo con estas cosas."

"No es tan estúpido," Edward no estuvo de acuerdo. "Podría imaginarte enviado a un hombre a la locura."

"Te juro que si te toca", instó Jacob. "Yo lo–"

"Oye," Jenks lo interrumpió mientras se ponía un par de guantes látex. "No hagas amenazas que tenga que recordar más tarde. Señorita Swan, odio admitirlo, pero creo que tiene una muy buena teoría. Veamos si esa caja todavía está aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Por supuesto, no lo estaba. "¿Hay alguien más que pueda tener razones para hacerle daño, Señorita Swan?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y Alec?" Edward le preguntó.

"No puede ser él", respondió ella.

"Él te atacó en la fiesta. Te acusó de engañar a tu esposo y obviamente te deseaba", le recordó.

Jenks anotó la información. "Es un buen punto, Señor Masen."

"Jason, por el amor de Dios. Llámame Edward. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños."

"Lo que diga, Señor Masen". El sheriff guiñó un ojo hacia ella y luego fue al coche para recuperar un pequeño bolso.

Una vez que Jenks hubo terminado con ellos y conseguido sus números de teléfono celular, volvieron a la casa y encontraron que no había daños y ninguna señal de entrada. Minutos más tarde, el lugar estaba bajo llave y se habían metido en la camioneta de Edward para el viaje hacia Seattle hasta la, donde vivían los padres de Bella.

Bella se movió en su asiento, inquieta ante la idea de ver a sus padres, bueno, de que sus padres conocieran a Edward y Jacob. Eran chicos muy buenos, pero ella todavía no estaba segura de la reacción de sus padres ante la relación de ménage en la que estaba. Después de los últimos días y la forma en que sus dos hombres se habían cerrado protectoramente en torno a ella, creía que este enlace se convertiría en una relación a largo plazo.

"Hey", dijo Jacob, inclinándose hacia adelante. "La policía encontrará al tipo que hizo esto, sea James o Alec. Edward y yo nos aseguraremos que estés a salvo."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No es eso. Es mi familia. Ninguno de mis hermanos ha venido a casa con más de un amante y tampoco lo ha hecho mi hermana. Todos están felizmente casados. Cada uno con un cónyuge. No estoy segura de cómo lo tomarán."

"Pero tu mamá lo sabe. Nos dijiste que ella te animó a regresar."

"Sí, lo hizo. Espero que como el padre de Alice es el hermano de mi padre, este lo acepte de algún modo." Ella sabía que Jacob no era de Cullen, que él y Edward se habían conocido en la universidad. "¿Qué piensan tus padres?"

Jacob se echó a reír. "Que soy gay y que les miento. Mi mamá sigue tratando de hacerme salir del armario. A decir verdad, creo que se va a sentir aliviada al conocerte. Y mi papá me dirá que me ama, después se negará a dejarme ir a cualquier reunión donde la gente pueda descubrirlo y nuestras fotos de familia no estarán en las paredes de la casa con las de mis dos hermanos y sus familias. Es difícil aceptarlo, es por eso que estoy tan agradecido por la familia de Edward. Ellos lo entienden."

Ella suspiró. "Las relaciones poli-amorosas no son exactamente lo más común. Mientras que la gente en todo el país se debate acerca de los matrimonios del mismo sexo, nadie está considerando las uniones como las de Cullen.

Mis padres son gente agradable, pero no se sorprendan si son interrogados o si me arrastran a un lado y me preguntan qué demonios estoy haciendo."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Su padre exigió saber después de arrastrarla al garaje para 'hablar', lo que significaba que él la interrogaría y ella escucharía.

Nerviosa por la confrontación, pasó sus dedos a lo largo del dobladillo de su nueva blusa de seda y encaje. Edward había insistido en detenerse para comprar ropa en el camino, y ahora tenía varios trajes nuevos, así como ropa de dormir y ropa interior.

"Papá", declaró Bella. "Soy una adulta."

"Eso no es lo que te pregunté, jovencita. Sé exactamente cuántos años tienes y sé que una relación romántica está destinada a ser entre dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer".

"Papá, las relaciones tradicionales están cambiando–".

"¿Crees que no lo sé?

Y no me digas 'papá' en ese tono de voz. No estoy siendo poco razonable. No vivimos en una sociedad primitiva, donde los nativos están luchando por reproducirse y las mujeres tienen dos hombres para aumentar la probabilidad de concepción.

¡Eso no se hace aquí!"

"No se hace aquí o no se hace en tu familia," Bella replicó, enojándose. "Bueno, eso no es cierto. Alice lo ha hecho y ella es de la familia. Mira lo feliz que es. ¿No quieres que sea feliz?

Sé que quieres que tenga una relación tradicional, pero la tuve. James me golpeó, más de una vez. Me rompió los huesos algunas veces. Me menospreció, hizo que me despidieran, y ahora me amenaza".

Su padre palideció, al recordársele algo que había tratado de sacar de su mente. Ella se hubiera sentido mal si no fuera por su comportamiento. Su madre les había dado una calurosa bienvenida a Edward y Jacob. Su padre, en cambio, había sido cordial de forma distante. Casi.

"Ahora, esos dos hombres que están adentro, son todo lo que quiero. Ellos nunca me harían lo que James me hizo.

Dañarme es lo último que querrían.

¿No puedes al menos tratar de ser amable con ellos?"

"He sido agradable–"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y levantó las cejas.

"Esta es mi casa. No me puedes decir qué hacer, jovencita."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Yendo hacia el congelador en la parte posterior del garaje, sacó el helado que había ido a conseguir.

Había terminado de hablar. Su padre iba a tener que aceptarlo. Pensar así no resolvió el nudo en su estómago. No podía obligar a su padre a entender su decisión. Tanto como la enfermaba ignorar su voluntad, tendría que hacerlo esta vez. Lo último que deseaba hacer, era hablarle era de los más recientes 'Juegos' de James, para utilizarlo como palanca para que cambiara de opinión sobre su trío con Jacob y Edward, pero sabía que si se lo decía, nada excepto la fuerza bruta la sacaría de esta casa, esta noche. Su papá lucharía por protegerla con dientes y uñas.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con su chaqueta de punto juntándose detrás de sus brazos. "Tu mamá dice que les gusta el fútbol..."

"Sí, les gusta."

"Mmm. Ya veremos."

Había habido una larga discusión sobre fútbol en el coche.

Más de lo que ella había querido o necesitado. Pero ahora sabía lo mucho que amaban ese deporte. "Los dos jugaron fútbol en el Estado de Washington." Los ojos de su padre se iluminaron, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni una pulgada, sin embargo. "Traidores".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Sólo porque no es la Universidad de Washington–".

Él soltó un bufido. "Entremos antes de que el helado se derrita."

Jacob y Edward esperaban en la cocina tratando de no parecer obvios en cuanto a su preocupación por la conversación de qué demonios' que tenía lugar en el garaje. Ella les guiñó un ojo y luego le entregó el helado a su mamá.

"Muchachos, ¿por qué no entran a la sala de estar con Bella?

Pueden acomodarse antes de que comience el juego."

"¿Todo bien?" Jacob le preguntó al salir de la cocina.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Mi papá sabe cuál es mi posición." Ella se instaló en el sofá entre ellos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, mientras su mano estaba en el muslo de Jacob. La tensión del último día y medio estaba sobre ella y no sabía si lograría terminar de ver el juego.

Su padre entró en la habitación, y se detuvo en seco, luego suspiró y se dirigió a su silla. No dijo una palabra, con los dedos golpeando en el brazo de la silla mientras pasaba los canales con el mando a distancia.

Edward debió haber oído su gruñido en respuesta al comportamiento de su padre, que ahora era peor que antes.

"Está bien, cariño. Nosotros entendemos."

"¿Entienden que?" digo su padre. "Que están llevando felizmente a mi hija hacia la tierra de las orgías".

"Con el debido respeto, señor, no hay orgías," respondió Edward. "Hay relaciones comprometidas entre tres personas.

Sólo tres personas y nadie más."

"Tal vez deberías hablar con el Tío Randall acerca de esto".

"Tu tío es un fenómeno hippie".

"Sé amable, papá", advirtió ella.

"Tal vez deberíamos irnos", murmuró Jacob.

"Creo que tal vez deberíamos", respondió Bella, levantándose.

Sin una palabra más a su padre, se dirigió hacia la puerta delantera, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para tomar su cartera y decir adiós a su mamá.

"Él lo entenderá," dijo su madre. "Pero tienes que admitir que es poco convencional."

Bella asintió. "Por supuesto, lo sé. Yo también cuestioné mi decisión, pero me sentía demasiado miserable para no explorar esta experiencia. Desde que regresé, nunca he sido más feliz." Excepto por la mierda de James, pero no iba a compartir eso.

"No será fácil. La gente los mirará. Se preguntarán sobre la moral de los tres y su estilo de vida. Siempre estarán respondiendo preguntas y las personas supondrán que eres una mujer perdida. ¿Dos hombres, Bella? Pensé que regresarías allá, tendrías una aventura y terminarías con eso."

"No, esto no es una aventura, mamá. Sé que la gente cuestionará mi vida, pero por eso existe Cullen. Es un refugio contra la gente de mente cerrada."

"No quiero que seas herida."

Bella cerró los ojos. Era su familia la que la hería. Era su esposo 'convencional', ahora por suerte su ex, quien la lesionaba.

No eran Jacon ni Edward

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Se detuvieron a pasar la noche en un hotel. Jacob le prometió que saldrían con tiempo suficiente para que hiciera su turno en Angel's Cravings, aunque Edward sospechaba que el restaurante no estaría abierto. De todos modos, tenían que volver.

Por seguridad, Jacob llamó al banco y tomó un día de vacaciones, mientras que Edward canceló sus citas para los próximos días. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar a Bella vulnerable a un ataque. Ella tenía la sensación de que si pudieran secuestrarla y llevarla a algún lugar no revelado, lo harían.

Como para confirmar las palabras de sus padres, el recepcionista les dio una mirada extraña cuando se registraron. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban 'juntos', la miró lascivamente. El brazo de Edward se apretó alrededor de ella y ella pensó que podría hacerle algo al hombre. Jacob los llevó a los dos al ascensor.

Mentalmente agotados, permanecieron en la cama envueltos uno en brazos de los otros, ninguno de ellos encendido para un desfile de modas de la ropa interior nueva de Bella. Se quedó dormida con la sensación de los labios de Edward acariciando su frente y la nariz de Jacob presionando un punto en la mitad de su espalda, mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

En la mañana, completaron el viaje a Cullen. El restaurante estaba, de hecho, cerrado, pero Tia estaba mucho mejor.

Angela les informó que Tia sería dada de alta al siguiente día, si todo iba bien. Ella le dijo a Bella que no se preocupara por el apartamento –que para eso era el seguro– y esperaba como el infierno que atraparan a la rata, hijo de puta, que había hecho eso.

La semana pasó sin novedad, el restaurante reabrió el martes y Edward acompañaba a Bella en cada turno. Ella se sentía culpable por hacerle faltar a su trabajo y sentarse en un restaurante, pero a él no parecía importarle.

El único punto bajo de la semana llegó la noche del jueves.

"Puedo hablar con la Sra. Isabella Swan, por favor", una voz extraña preguntó, cuándo ella respondió su teléfono celular,justo antes de la cena de esa noche. Detrás de ella, Jacob le acariciaba la nuca. Sus brazos la rodeaban, y sus manos estaban colocadas sobre su estómago. Bella sonrió. La echaba de menos durante el día mientras estaba en el banco y por lo general pasaba varios minutos cuando llegaba a casa, jugando al pulpo.

"Habla Isabella", le dijo a la persona que llamaba. Jacob se quedó inmóvil. Ella entrelazó los dedos con los suyos mientras escuchaba a la persona que llamaba, con su pulso cada vez más rápido, mientras esta le ofrecía un trabajo.

Cruzando el estado. A cinco horas de Cullen.

Se había entrevistado con los administradores del hospital hacía unas semanas y había pensado que la oferta no prosperaría. Le dio las gracias por la oportunidad y le dijo que lo decidiría y le avisaría el lunes.

"¿Lo vas a aceptar?" le preguntó Jacob en voz baja.

"No lo sé", respondió ella. "Es la única oferta que he tenido en mi campo hasta ahora."

Él la miró solemnemente por un momento y luego dejó la habitación. Cuando Edward llegó pocos minutos más tarde, la expresión de su cara le dijo que Jacob había compartido sus noticias. Y no estaba para nada feliz. Cenaron en silencio. La culpa la asaltaba desde todas direcciones, diciéndole que estaba traicionando a los dos hombres que amaba.

Ella en verdad los amaba.

El ambiente solemne de la tarde se volvió opresivo, y ninguno de ellos sabía cómo superarlo. Querían que ella aliviara sus temores, pero no les podía decir que no tomaría el trabajo.

Incapaz de soportar el silencio y la tensa conversación por más tiempo, se excusó para ir a la cama temprano. Por primera vez desde que estaba en su casa, no se sentía bienvenida en su cama. Ella los miró, con lágrimas en sus ojos. No era justo que tuviera que elegir entre su carrera profesional y el amor. Dispuesta a no hacerles daño por irse de su cama si ellos no lo deseaban, se subió en la cama. Se deslizó hasta el extremo, para que ellos pudieran tener el resto de la cama para sí mismos si querían.

Hasta ahora, siempre había dormido entre ellos, envuelta en sus brazos. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo cayeron, mientras sollozaba en silencio. Finalmente, cayó en un exhausto sueño.

Los gemidos de Edward la despertaron. Mientras miraba a su alrededor desorientada, se dio cuenta de que él y Jacob no estaban en la habitación con ella. Una luz se filtraba en la habitación desde el cuarto de baño. Podía ver las sombras de sus cuerpos a través de la puerta de la ducha, llena de vapor.

Las manos de Edward estaban presionadas contra la pared, mientras Jacob lo follaba desde atrás.

Bella miró hipnotizada la imagen de su perfecto amor, Jacob entrando en él, y Edward girando el torso y extendiéndose para darle un beso. Sus gemidos eran como música, un telón de fondo animal contra el sonido del agua cayendo. Se corrieron al unísono en medio de un coro de gruñidos. Y cuando Edward se irguió y se volvió, se abrazaron. Se quedaron juntos bajo el agua de la ducha, abrazándose entre sí y besándose. La ternura rompió el corazón de Bella con una profunda necesidad acumulándose en su interior, y las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus mejillas. Ayer, si se hubiera despertado y unido a ellos, sabía que le habrían dado la bienvenida con entusiasmo. Hoy, sabía que unirse a ellos sería visto como una invasión.

Llena de remordimiento, enterró su rostro en las almohadas.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, Edward y Jacob la habían movido al centro de la cama. Cada hombre se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. No le importaba.

Ella los necesitaba. Necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de ella como estaban, tranquilizándola, calmándola, amándola.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"Señorita Swan, le habla el Sheriff Jenks. Estoy llamándola para informarle que esta mañana fue detenido Alec Vulturi, tratando de irrumpir en su coche."

"¿Alec?" Bella repitió llena de incredulidad, la brillante cocina pareció cambiar de lado por la sorpresa. Ella sabía que él había sido un dolor en el trasero de Alice, pero, ¿cuándo se había convertido en un merodeador terrorista?

"Estamos bastante seguros que él es el que irrumpió en su apartamento. Su coche estaba estacionado cerca de un cuarto de milla de la ciudad. Sus zapatos tenían manchas de pintura roja. Estamos esperando la prueba de ADN, pero estamos bastante seguros de que este es nuestro hombre."

Dio las gracias al oficial y colgó el teléfono. Seguía estando un poco conmocionada y se volvió hacia Edward y Jacob que estaban sentados en la mesa. Cuando la llamada había llegado, habían estado leyendo el periódico mientras tomaban su café. Ahora la miraban expectantes.

"Han arrestado a Alec", les dijo. "No fue James después de todo."

Un músculo tembló en la mejilla de Edward. El asintió en silencio, con una indefinible emoción en sus ojos. Cuando ella miró a Jacob, vio gran parte de lo mismo. Eso le torció el corazón. Aunque habían hecho el amor lenta y dulcemente esa mañana, todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos entre ellos, todo porque quería un trabajo en su campo.

La tensión fue atravesada por el repique del timbre de la puerta. "Yo voy," dijo ella, necesitando una excusa para estar libre de ellos por unos minutos.

"Hola vecina", dijo Alice, cuando Bella abrió la puerta.

Empujó un plato de galletas hacia Bella. "Me han dicho que es seguro vagar por las calles de nuevo."

"Eso he oído" contestó Bella. "¿Qué sucede?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Las cosas son un desastre y todo es mi culpa."

"¿Quieres dar un paseo y hablar de ello?" Alice apoyó la mano sobre su vientre. "Se supone que debo hacer ejercicio todos los días, pero no creo que lo que he estado haciendo califique."

Ella le guiñó un ojo. "Pero es divertido."

Bella apretó los labios antes de comenzar a llorar y se alejó rápidamente para colocar las galletas en la mesa de la entrada."Daré un paseo con Alice", gritó, agarrando el abrigo y saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

"Dímelo", le exigió Alice antes de haber llegado al final del camino de entrada.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Jacob golpeó su taza de café contra la mesa cuando oyó la puerta de entrada cerrándose. "¡Esto es una mierda!", exclamó.

"¿Qué propones que hagamos? ¿Decirle que no queremos que se vaya?"

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Si le decían a Bella cómo se sentían, ¿Aún así los dejaría? "Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, pero no es justo para ella."

Edward puso sus tazas de café en el fregadero y las enjuagó.

Jacob podía ver la tensión apretando sus anchos hombros, y el dolor de su compañero le dolía casi tanto como la idea de que Bella los dejara. Su oferta de trabajo había sido como un golpe a través de sus estómagos. Ninguno de los dos quería que se fuera y ninguno sabía qué hacer al respecto. De manera perversa, casi deseaba que la ley no hubiera atrapado a Alec y ella se hubiera visto obligada a permanecer con ellos más tiempo. Ahora, hasta esa oportunidad se había ido.

Dios, en qué estaba pensando. Por supuesto que estaba contento de que Alec estuviera tras las rejas. No quería ese miedo cerniéndose sobre su cabeza.

"Tenemos que pensar en algo. Ella les dará su respuesta en dos días."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Alice abrazó fuertemente a Bella. "Pensaremos en algo. Te lo prometo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Quiero quedarme aquí con Edward y Jacob. Sin embargo, eso es tonto. Ellos no me han pedido que me quede, aunque puedo decir que están enfadados por esta oferta. Y es una oportunidad para hacer de nuevo lo que amo." Arrastró su brazo sobre sus ojos húmedos, y luego, utilizó su mano para limpiar la humedad de sus mejillas. "El campo de la medicina está en auge. Podría esperar. Sólo deseo saber lo que ellos quieren."

"Te quieren a ti".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo? No puedo... No tiene sentido perder la oportunidad por la esperanza de lo que podría suceder.

Quiero decir... como están las cosas esta mañana, nuestra relación podría terminar esta noche."

"Realmente no crees eso, ¿verdad? Dios mío, Bella. Ellos te aman."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Te han puesto por encima de todo lo demás desde que te conocieron. No me sorprendería si estuvieran tan preocupados por esto como tú lo estás."

Bella pasó la punta de su zapatilla de deporte contra la acera.

"Sé que lo están. Lo que no sé es qué hacer. Regresemos", dijo cuando vio temblar a Alice. "Me sentiría culpable si te resfriaras por mis lloriqueos".

Dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Jacob y Edward. Ella rozó de nuevo su zapato contra el piso, pateando una piedra en el cemento. Esta cayó junto a un par de pies y cuando ella siguió el camino de las largas piernas, se detuvo en seco, su corazón casi se detuvo. Todo su cuerpo tembló. Reflexivamente, empujó a Alice detrás de ella.

"James", susurró.

"Encantado de que me reconozcas, mascota," dijo él. Su mano se levantó y le apuntó con un arma a la cabeza. "Tú vienes conmigo y yo me aseguraré que nunca me engañes de nuevo, perra."

Las uñas de Alice se hundieron en los brazos de Bella. Bella lentamente se alejó de James. Tenía que mantener a su prima y a sus bebés seguros.

El indicó con la cabeza hacia un coche estacionado en la acera.

"Sólo entra y deja a tu pequeña amiga sola."

"No, no lo hagas", le suplicó Alice. "No confío en él Bella".

"Ella está embarazada, ¿No? ¿Estás segura que quieres arriesgar su vida?" "Prométeme que, si me meto en el coche, no le harás daño."

"Como si confiaras en mí." Suspiró. "Tal falta de fe en una esposa. No, no le haré daño."

Bella contuvo su respuesta. ¿Cuándo había hecho él algo para mantener su confianza? Nada en años.

Él abrió la puerta y ella vio una oscura y enorme sepultura. Si entraba en ese coche, todo habría terminado. No dudaba que la mataría. Pero si no entraba en el coche, las mataría a ambas.

En un momento de claridad, todo destelló alrededor de ella.

Había dejado que un trabajo fuera tan importante para ella, que había destruido las últimas horas que había tenido con Edward y Jacob. Nunca les diría cuánto los amaba, o incluso los vería de nuevo.

"Diles que los amo", le susurró a Alice. "¡No!" Alice gritó.

"Tengo que ir. Dile a mis padres que los amo, también." Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos, se dirigió hacia el coche y subió por el lado del conductor. James la empujó y ella se arrastró hacia el asiento del pasajero.

Y nunca miró atrás hacia todo lo que perdió.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"¡Edward! ¡Jacob!"

Los dos hombres llegaron corriendo cuando los gritos de Alice se escucharon en la casa. Edward se deslizó primero en la entrada, su sangre se volvió hielo al ver la figura desaliñada de Alice, las lágrimas causaban estragos en su rostro mientras sollozaba y gritaba sus nombres.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" exclamó él, mientras Jacob aparecía detrás de él.

"James", Alice jadeó. "Él la forzó a subir en un automóvil.

Tenía una pistola y amenazó con matarme si no se iba. ¡Oh Dios!"

"Traeré mi auto", dijo Jacob, con voz seca y rasposa. Edward no estaba seguro de poder sonar mejor cuando el horror le apretó la garganta. Habían pensado que un trabajo al otro lado del estado era insoportable. Si James mataba a Bella–.

"Llama al 9-1-1", dijo a Alice mientras salía detrás de Bella.

"¿De qué color era el coche y qué dirección tomó?"

James no alejaría a Bella de ellos. Edward había prometió protegerla y lo haría, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño. Con ella en manos de James , él ya había fallado.

* * *

GARCIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

helenagonzalez26-athos

Lady Etain Engel

Nadiia16 


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Aqui les dejo la segunda adaptación del circulo de tres de _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois

Advertencia: Contiene relaciones hombre hombre

* * *

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

"Si no fueras una esposa tan inútil, esto no habría llegado a este punto. Te habrías emocionado con las flores. Y cuando te desmayaras, yo me habría lanzado y te habría salvado."

Bella miró a James. Estaba loco. ¿Cuándo se había trastornado de esta manera? Solía ser un idiota, pero no un lunático. "¿Y cómo me habrías salvado, exactamente?"

"Llevándote a casa, donde perteneces y mostrándote el error de tu comportamiento."

Iba a matarla. Tenía que salir de este coche tan pronto como pudiera. "Eres un jodido loco de remate", dijo ella rechinando los dientes. "Sólo un pésimo marido habría intentado envenenarme para hacer que me quedara con él."

Su mano salió volando, golpeándola en la cara y haciendo chocar su cabeza contra la ventana, antes de que ella pudiera endurecerse en contra de su ataque. Estrellas se arremolinaron ante sus ojos. Ciegamente, agarró la manija de la puerta.

Estaban en la carretera, pero tan pronto como el desacelerara, ella se lanzaría desde el coche. Era mucho más aceptable que la muerte en sus manos.

"Puedes pensar que soy pésimo, pero soy mucho más inteligente que el patán del novio que tienes. Lo seguí directo a tu apartamento y esperé en el armario cuando tomó las cosas. Casi me sorprendió cuando vino la segunda vez. No es tan inteligente. Esperaba que vinieras al piso de arriba... pero nunca lo hiciste. Estabas demasiado ocupada puteando con tus dos hombres. Ya que te gustan tanto los tríos, tal vez debería invitar a algunos de mis compañeros para una fiesta-orgía.

Un manojo de pollas deberían ser muy divertidas para ti. Mejor que dos."

La golpeó de nuevo, pero ella fue capaz de desviar la mayor parte de los golpes. Hizo una mueca cuando su anillo de sello laceró su clavícula y luego, la golpeó hacia arriba en la mandíbula.

El coche se desvió mientras la golpeaba y ella se defendía.

Cuando las ruedas golpearon el lado del camino, chisporroteando grava detrás de ellas, abrió la puerta con un empujón y rodó fuera del coche. El impacto sacudió todo en ella, pero la autoconservación la dirigió. ¡Corre, Bella, corre!

Por el amor de Dios...

Una letanía de maldiciones la siguió, mientras se precipitaba en el campo que bordeaba la carretera, recordando todos los correos electrónicos de cadena que había recibido en su vida, que le decían a las mujeres que corrieran alejándose de un atacante, cuando la muerte fuera inminente. Ella oró para que lo que decían de los hombres armados fuera cierto. Que tenían menos probabilidades de alcanzar un objetivo en marcha, especialmente si estaban corriendo también. Y James no era un hombre de armas. No podía imaginar de dónde había sacado un arma de fuego, a menos que hubiera estado planeando secuestrarla durante un buen tiempo.

Los disparos sonaron a su espalda, desgarrando el suelo a su alrededor. Esperaba que él se quedara sin balas antes de ganar precisión. Luchando contra el terror que la embargaba, se puso a máxima velocidad.

De pronto, un fuerte dolor subió por su pierna mientras caía en la tierra blanda y esta se retorcía por debajo de ella. Sus pulmones quedaron sin aire, cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Desesperadamente, escarbó para empujarse hacia adelante.

Agarró la hierba a montones, mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio a medida que las pisadas de James se acercaban.

Las balas se detuvieron.

"¡No!"

¿Edward ? Se volvió para verlo corriendo por el terraplén ligero desde la carretera, con Jacob pisándole los talones.

James se lanzó sobre ella.

Gritando, ella luchó contra él, dando puñetazos y patadas, retorciéndose. Un dolor punzante lanceó en su abdomen, seguido por otro. El frío la llenó, sus brazos estaban cada vez más pesados, mientras la apuñalaba de nuevo.

Sus fantasmas rescatadores habían llegado demasiado tarde.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Edward no había conocido el terror hasta que vio el cuchillo de James, arremeter contra Bella, mientras James se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella y ella luchaba para escapar.

Tenía los pies como el plomo, incapaces de llevarlo hacia ella lo suficientemente rápido. La rabia lo llenó hasta que pensó que podría asesinar a James cuando pusiera sus manos sobre él.

Su terror se multiplicó por diez cuando Bella dejó de luchar y sus brazos cayeron débilmente al suelo. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No, por favor...

Arrancando a James del cuerpo de Bella, Edward empujó su puño en la cara del retorcido hijo de puta. Cuando el hombre se tambaleó y estaba a punto de caer, Edward lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Lo golpeó una y otra vez, su agonía por lo que James le había hecho a Bella, le daba fuerza y alimentaba su furia.

"Edward", gritó Jacob. "¡Te necesito!"

Dejando caer a James, Edward corrió al lado de sus amantes. Desesperadamente, apretó las manos sobre las heridas sangrantes. "¡Dios mío!

¿Dónde está la policía? Está sangrando mucho."

"Llámalos. Diles que necesitamos una ambulancia."

Edward dio un tirón a su teléfono celular, luchando con este mientras se resbalaba entre sus dedos llenos de sangre.

Rápidamente le dijo al despachador de emergencia que necesitaban una ambulancia junto con los policías. "Está muriendo", sollozó, incapaz de contener las emociones. Que se jodiera la mierda varonil que predicaba. Bella estaba muriendo y él pensaba que podría morir también si la perdían. "Jacob, no puede morir" dijo, quitándose la camiseta y presionándola contra las heridas.

Jacob cerró los ojos, moviendo los labios en oración silenciosa.

Edward no podía. No podía hablarle a un Dios que permitía que esto sucediera. Miró el rostro ceniciento de Bella, casi cegado por las lágrimas.

"No mueras", susurró. "Por favor, no mueras."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"Dime, cariño. ¿Vas a despertar y hablar conmigo?"

Bella luchó para ubicar la voz femenina. Tanto dolor... no podía respirar bien. Enojada, se esforzó por escapar de la niebla que la retenía y arrancar la tela que la constreñía y le impedía respirar.

"Cálmate, Bella. Corazón, tienes que mantenerte quieta o romperás los puntos de sutura." Una mano tomó la suya y ella la agarró como a una cuerda de salvamento, su pánico retrocedió ligeramente. La mujer le canturreó suavemente, frotando su mano.

"¿Puedes oírme? Estás en el hospital. Oh Dios, James te hirió, pero vas a estar bien. Has sobrevivido durante setenta y dos horas. Sigue luchando. No lo dejes ganar. Vas a estar bien."

Sollozó la mujer. La mujer... Alice. "Tienes que estar bien."

Bella, débilmente, le apretó la mano de nuevo. "No llores", dijo de manera rasposa, su voz era un susurro apenas perceptible. "No llores. No es tu culpa".

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Bella!" Alice le besó la mano. "Está despierta", Bella le escucho decir a alguien. ¿Edward y Jacob? La decepción la llenó cuando se dio cuenta de que era sólo una enfermera.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Jacob se llevó la mano a la boca, con un brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura, mientras miraba a la enfermera atender a Bella. Alice lo miró y él movió negativamente la cabeza, sabiendo que perdería la calma si trataba de hablar. Lo último que Bella necesitaba era que su amante sollozara sobre ella como un loco. Se suponía que debía ser su amante grande y fuerte. Se suponía que debía protegerla, cuidarla de cualquier daño.

Echando un vistazo a Edward, a dos pies de distancia, vio la misma agonía que él sentía. Edward cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jacob sabía que eran de la misma opinión sobre su fracaso y la forma en que la habían defraudado por la oferta de trabajo.

Ellos no la merecían.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, salió de la habitación. Edward lo siguió, agarrándolo al pasar la puerta y tirando de él hacia sus brazos. Abrazando fuertemente a Edward ,Jacob apretó la cara contra su cuello y su cuerpo tembló al liberar las lágrimas que había retenido durante tres días.

"¡Qué puto cobarde soy!," dijo ahogadamente, cuando sus hombros dejaron de temblar. Edward era mucho más fuerte que él.

"No, no lo eres. Tienes un corazón. Has sido tan fuerte para Bella durante días." "Llorando como un bebé—"

"Yo perdí la calma ayer por la noche, cuando tuvimos que ir a casa sin ella otra vez. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca llegamos a llevarla a casa otra vez?" Edward interrumpió con una sacudida de su cabeza.

"No digas eso." Jacob pasó una mano por su rostro. "No he llorado desde que era niño. Mierda, lo odio."

"No creo que se supone que te guste. ¿Estás listo para entrar de nuevo?"

"¿Alice? ¿Dónde están Edward y Jacob?" Bella luchó para abrir los ojos. Era tan difícil, y la luz la lastimaba. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo de hablar y su pecho quemaba, sintiéndose más pesado que la vez que tuvo neumonía.

"Estamos aquí, cariño."

Ella luchó por abrir los ojos. Las dos personas que más amaba se inclinaron sobre ella, sus rostros arrasados por el dolor, llenaron su visión. Sonriendo débilmente por tenerlos cerca, cerró los ojos otra vez. "Los amo".

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Epílogo**_

_**Seis semanas después**_

Bella abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar y caminó hacia el interior. Jacob y Edward no estarían en casa por un par de horas y ella tenía una sorpresa para ellos cuando llegaran.

Dejando su cartera y su teléfono celular sobre la mesa en el vestíbulo de entrada, miró a su alrededor. Amaba esta casa y estaba tan contenta de que fuera ahora en parte suya.

Cómo había cambiado su vida en las últimas seis semanas.

Jacob y Edward le habían ofrecido mudarse a Portland con ella, para que pudiera tomar el trabajo que le habían ofrecido, pero el Dr. Biers del Centro Médico de Cullen se les había adelantado. El día de su salida del hospital, fue a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama, contemplándola con seriedad.

"Necesito en el centro una especialista en obstetricia. Creo que esa persona eres tú."

No hubo ninguna duda en cuanto a su respuesta.

Se estiró, y luego se encogió de hombros para quitarse el abrigo. Le encantaba Cullen y le encantaba trabajar en el centro médico. Casi le habría dado las gracias a James, si no hubiera tratado de matarla. El pasaría mucho tiempo en la Prisión. Ella no lo visitaría.

De camino hacia las escaleras para ir a la habitación que compartía con sus amantes, accionó el interruptor que 'iluminaría el mundo', como le gustaba decir en broma. Un enorme número de pequeñas luces que rodeaban la casa titilaron al encenderse. Se detuvo en la sala de estar, para conectar y encender las luces del árbol.

Emocionada por lo que le esperaba para la noche, corrió, escaleras arriba, consciente de que sus cicatrices no tiraban y punzaban como lo habían hecho apenas dos semanas antes.

No serían un problema esta noche. Ella quería estar lista cuando sus chicos llegaran a casa. Les encantaría la ropa interior que había comprado para esta noche.

Tal vez, esperaría delante del árbol usando encaje rojo y nada más. A ellos les gustaría eso…

Jadeó y dio un paso atrás cuando encontró dos hombres en el dormitorio. Sus hombres. Vestidos con esmoquin.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella, contemplando los claveles y margaritas que llenaban la habitación –ellos habían estado de acuerdo en nunca darle rosas. Una botella de Champaña se enfriaba en una cubeta de plata sobre el tocador. Música sensual se escuchaba como un suave telón de fondo a su corazón que golpeaba fuertemente.

"Un pajarito nos dijo que hoy te dieron luz verde para las actividades regulares", le dijo Edward.

Ella hizo una mueca, dispuesta a estrangular a su jefe. "Esto en cuanto a las leyes HIPPA(5). El Dr. Biers tiene una gran boca. Quería sorprenderlos."

Habían sido seis largas, largas semanas. Dado que una de sus heridas estaba en la parte inferior de su abdomen, su médico le había aconsejado restringir la actividad, incluyendo el sexo con sus dos vigorosos amantes, hasta que él considerara que había sanado por completo. Sabiendo lo afortunada que era, por incluso haber sobrevivido al ataque de James, había cumplido la orden. Pero la espera había sido un infierno. Para todos ellos.

En cierto modo, James le había dado un invaluable regalo —seis semanas de ternura y de llegar a conocerse sin la distracción del sexo. Los chicos se abstuvieron al cien por ciento, también, a pesar que ella les dijo que no era necesario suspender sus actividades entre sí.

Tomando sus manos ahora, ellos la atrajeron aún más hacia la habitación. Cada uno de ellos la besó suavemente en los labios, dejándola con ganas de más, y luego cayeron de rodillas frente a ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida.

Jacob tomó su mano izquierda antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos. "Bella..." "Te amamos", dijeron los hombres juntos.

"Cásate con nosotros."

"Por favor", concluyó Edward. El se inclinó hacia atrás y tiró de ella con él hasta que fueron un revoltijo en el suelo. Jacob se unió a ellos, sus miembros añadiéndose a la pila.

La hicieron rodar sobre su espalda y ambos se inclinaron sobre ella. "¿Lo harás?" preguntó Jacob.

Edward sonrió diabólicamente. "¿Serás una esclava para nuestro placer?"

"Mmm... déjenme pensar en ello." Los miró con gravedad.

"Por supuesto que me casaré con ustedes. Los amo. Los amo tanto a ambos. Ya les pertenezco, a ustedes… y a su placer.

Mis fantasmas oscuros, he sido suya desde el día que se lanzaron sobre mí para llevarme a su guarida y dentro de sus corazones".

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS ESPERO QUE LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA LES GUSTE TAMBIEN ES UN CARLISLE/ESME/ELEAZAR**

FerHdePattinson

ori-cullen-swan

Nadiia16

Mary de cullen

helenagonzalez26-athos 


End file.
